Unexpected
by Pennie
Summary: Ok I'll try this. Vince kidnaps Mark's daughter Savannah and things go crazier than he could ever imagine when Stephanie offers to help.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anyone one you recognize doesn't belong to me. I think you already know that.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first WWE fanfic that I've posted but not the first that I've written. I love reviews so I can almost guarantee that if you review I'll post more frequently. Here you go remember read and review.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Savannah woke up and wasn't sure where she was. She wasn't in her room, but she couldn't figure out why. She remembered hearing voice when she was returning from her date, but she couldn't remember going inside.  
  
Vince looked at the young woman. He had to admit that she was beautiful, and he knew a thing or two about beautiful woman. She stood about 5'10" tall with a lot of her height being in her long legs, long light brown hair and blue eyes that despite her calm façade revealed her emotions.  
  
Vince knew she would be both physically and emotionally strong. She would be as interesting and as difficult to break has his daughter Stephanie was being. The second phase of his plan to get back at Mark Calloway (aka the Undertaker) depended on breaking the young woman. It would hurt him more than breaking anyone before her.  
  
"Miss Savannah, I see you're finally awake," the smooth voice of one of his henchman said.  
  
"Go to hell," Savannah said to hide her fear. It was better to be angry than afraid.  
  
"Now, now, I don't' want to tell the boss that we have a fiesty one. Do yourself a favor and lose the attitude," the man advised her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mark woke up early the next morning with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the time. It was only 5:30 so he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. After about half an hour he decided that he would go check on his daughters that would give him piece of mind.  
  
First he came to year and a half old Sierra's room. She was still fast asleep in her crib. He moved on to his older daughter Savannah's room. He opened the door and expected to see her on her bed sleeping or reading. Instead he found her empty bed still made.  
  
He checked the kitchen. Maybe she'd woke up early and decided to get some food. When he found no sign of her there he checked the library. He still found nothing. He was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Savannah to not call or come home. She always let him know where she was going to be.  
  
A little later in the morning when he still hadn't seen any sign of his daughter, Mark began calling people. No one had seen her since the day before. Her boyfriend said he walked her to the porch and she watched him leave like she always did. He hadn't seen her since then. Her cell phone wasn't on which was also unusual. Unless she was at school or at home the phone was almost always on.  
  
Mark proceeded to call the police. The officer he talked to told him that unless there was a reason to believe Savannah may be in danger then he couldn't file a missing person report until she had been missing for twenty four hours. That wasn't until this evening.  
  
The officer asked him several questions that just made him more frustrated. He wanted to go out and look for her before her captors got to far away. He was positive she hadn't run away; she didn't have a reason to run away.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Stephanie knew what she had to do. She had to call Mark and tell him to keep an eye on Savannah because her father was planning on kidnapping the teenager.  
  
She nervously dialed the number she'd gotten through mutual friends. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She was only helping him out like he'd helped her out. She was returning the favor.  
  
"Hey, it's Steph," she said when he answered the phone.  
  
"Sorry Steph," Mark said. "I'm really busy right now."  
  
"I just wanted to say my dad was planning on kidnapping Savannah. I over heard him in his office the other day."  
  
Mark let out a string of expletives mostly directed at Vince McMahon. A few were directed at his own stupidity. He never in his wildest dreams thought that Vince would kidnap an innocent child. He told Stephanie that he hadn't seen his daughter since the previous evening.  
  
Stephanie offered to come down and be with him. It wasn't like she had any reason to say in Connecticut. Vince broke up her real live marriage to Paul.  
  
Mark told her it would be to much, but Stephanie insisted. She eventually won and went to find a flight to Houston for the next morning.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mark was still looking for the slightest thing being out of place. He'd yet to find anything. Vince was good, Mark had to give him that.  
  
Eventually the human side of Mark took over when he needed food and to relieve himself. He stopped at Wendy's and asked several people if they'd seen Savannah. No one had seen anything.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoever the henchman was had been right. She did need to lose the attitude to survive. She'd found that out the hard way when Vince had come down. He hit and beat her, but she hadn't given him the pleasure of seeing her cry. Only her father had seen her cry and she intended on keeping it that way.  
  
It was her father that held the key to her successful escape. She had to figure out how to let him know where she was.  
  
A little while ago she thought death would be knocking on he door. She was sure that the next time Vince came she was in for more pain. She couldn't be sure if it would be physiological or physical but she knew it was coming. She was determined not to break because that's what he wanted. She went back to figuring out how to get herself out of this.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Mark picked up Sierra from his mother's house that afternoon he was feeling pretty depressed. He didn't find a trace of Savannah. It was likely that one of the most evil men on the planet had his daughter.  
  
That night Mark got out Sierra's baby monitor. He hadn't used it in a long time. Normally he could hear her in the TV room, his bedroom, or his office, but tonight he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Savannah couldn't do anything until she could see and that wouldn't be until the morning when some light would come in her little window. She wondered what was covering the window. She might be able to get out somehow if it were only safety glass. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers or anything remotely familiar to you. I did come up with the idea but that's about it.  
  
Author's note: At the end of the chapter there is a scene that includes attempted rape so a few of the images I wrote are kind of graphic. It's nothing terribly bad but I just thought I'd warn you because they may offend some people.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Stephanie arrived in Houston Texas at about 10 am local time. She knew there would eventually be hell to pay, but she wasn't going to let her father's morals, or lack there of, take over her life.  
  
She called Mark again. Since she was the one who traveled so far on his behalf, he insisted that she stay with him. She tried to refuse but he could be just as stubborn as he was. She knew she was in for an interesting few weeks. She knew what her father was capable of in his recent mindset: anything.  
  
Stephanie arrived at Mark's house about twenty minutes later. It was beautiful.  
  
She asked how he was doing, and the two made small talk for a little while. Mark said he wanted to see if anything was out of place.  
  
"Mark, have you looked through her room?" Stephanie asked. "If he left any clues they probably would be in there." She remembered the thing her father had for bedrooms and bathrooms when he was writing stalker storylines and hoped that it would give them some kind of clue. She'd been seeing similarities in his onscreen and off screen behavior more than usual recently.  
  
Mark just about slapped himself. He should have thought of that himself. He'd only worked for Vince for thirteen years.  
  
Mark found a few things missing but nothing important was missing. Stephanie assured him that Savannah would be fine for a while. "Vince doesn't do anything without a reason. She's fine," she reminded him.  
  
"Not if he's losing touch with reality," Mark told her. He never thought that the young woman in front of him would help him so much.  
  
"That would only mean that he was crazy not stupid," Stephanie said. "Mr. McMahon would probably be the personality he reverts to. Meaning stupidity isn't on his list of traits."  
  
"But extreme cruelty would be," Mark said remembering the greater power storyline years ago when he had supposedly arranged for Stephanie's kidnapping. The storyline had to be toned down a little bit from the way he originally wrote it.  
  
"Only if he doesn't get what he wants," Stephanie reminded him.  
  
"What does he want?" Mark asked. Maybe Stephanie would have more insight into her father's mind.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but my guess would be revenge," Stephanie told him. Revenge often was the motive of Mr. McMahon.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Savannah wasn't sure how to get out of her prison. Whatever kind of glass was on the window there was grills on the outside so it doesn't matter. She'd never make it out that way.  
  
Now her dad was really her only way out. She knew he would find her eventually. She had to believe. She had to believe that otherwise she'd never make it out of here again.  
  
Vince wasn't treating her any different than the first time he saw her. He was still very aggressive even though he usually watched his goons beat up on her. He probably didn't want to lower himself to the level of a common criminal.  
  
"Savannah it paints me to see you like this. If only you'd do as I ask and promise not to run away," Vince said. He counted on her word being as important to her as it was to her father.  
  
Savannah contemplated this briefly. He hadn't said no attempts to contact her father though her common sense told her that it was out of the question. She knew Vince was a pain in the butt to deal with but it might just be worth it.  
  
"What exactly do you mean I'll be out of here?" Savannah asked. She needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into agreeing to this. If she was just going to be let in the rest of the building with all his goons then it probably wouldn't be worth it. She'd be better off in her little room.  
  
"You'll be able to make our food and clean up after us and be the proper mistress of the house, giving us whatever we demand," Vince told her like she was a small child.  
  
"I'd have to say you've gone off the deep end," Savannah told him "I'm not anyone's slave. I'm my own person."  
  
"You still think your father is going to come save you don't you?" Vince asked. "Sorry to burst your bubble but he's probably shagging my harlot daughter, assuming you ran away and will be back soon."  
  
"He's figured you out," Savannah said not giving in. "He knows you captured me thanks to your precious daughter. She's probably helping him try to find me as we speak."  
  
"That's where you're wrong little girl," he said smacking her hard enough to send her sprawling roughly on her small hard bed.  
  
Vince bent down and roughly kissed the girl still sprawled on the bed. Savannah quickly regained her senses and slapped Vince with all her might.  
  
Vince was unsure of how to react for about ten seconds, then he was angry. This girl had the audacity to attempt to hurt him. He smacked her sharply across the face again, and went back to kissing her, pinning her arms over her head.  
  
"Stop," she said trying to wiggle free of his grasp. If she could get out from underneath him then she would have a chance.  
  
Vince let go of Savannah's arms to undo the buttons on her shirt. Savannah tried even more desperately to get out of his grasp. If she didn't get out soon then something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Don't even try to get away. The doors are locked," Vince warned seeing he desperation on her face. He wasn't afraid of desperation. Desperation was only one step from breaking her.  
  
Savannah had been in her share of helpless situations but she couldn't think of a situation she'd ever been in worse than this. She kept wiggling and squirming to attempt to hold off the inevitable. She wasn't to successful. She realized that when he roughly finished unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
Savannah tried to smack Vince again but he was to fast for her, and grabbed her wrist roughly. She almost gasped in pain at the strength in his grip.  
  
Vince unhooked her bra, and started fondling her breasts. Savannah was more determined to get herself out of the situation. She wasn't going to be able to get what he wanted without her putting up a fight.  
  
"Please stop. I do what you want if you just stop," Savannah nearly pleaded. It took all her intestinal fortitude no to plea wit the evil man on top of her.  
  
"I want you," Vince said roughly.  
  
Savannah finally managed to get one leg free and pulled her knee up into his groin. He wasn't sure what to do as pain radiated through his body. He rolled off Savannah.  
  
Savannah quickly got up and as she was going to the door she looked around to find something she could use as a weapon. There wasn't anything in the room, but the door had been unlocked. She exited the room only to find two of his goons in the hallway. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I'm not Vince McMahon so I own pretty much nothing. I did create the plot and Savannah and Sierra Callaway though.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long but this is like the revised second version of the chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Savannah had been locked up for days. She'd gotten enough food and water to survive but that didn't mean that she was in good shape. She was battered bruised and sleep deprived among other things. The only good thing right now was she hadn't seen or heard from Vince since the incident days before. She pushed it to the back of her mind so she wouldn't think anymore about it.  
  
Savannah was honestly bored out of her mind. The goons, who had brought her scraps of food and she heard occasionally, must have been under strict orders not to speak to or acknowledge her existence because she wasn't getting any response from them no matter what insults she threw their way. It was more frustrating than being trapped to her.  
  
She prayed her dad would find her though it was beginning to look more and more like Vince said the other day about no one looking for her being true. 'Stop that,' she thought, 'he hasn't found you yet.' She said a prayer she hoped her mother heard so her dad would know where to find her.  
  
Savannah had to be careful. She was at times beginning to talk to herself. She wasn't worried about them thinking she was crazy. She was worried about them knowing what her weaknesses are and would make her break. She had the advantage of being a relative enigma to her captors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark was going to go crazy. He needed to know where his daughter was. He needed to be able to protect her, to comfort her. He wasn't going to rest until she was back with him.  
  
Mark couldn't help but smile. Stephanie fell asleep in the rocking chair with Sierra. Sierra had take to Stephanie the few days she'd been there. Mark was also surprised that Stephanie taken to the toddler that who was far to mischievous for her own good.  
  
Mark took Sierra upstairs before waking Stephanie up. He would have carried her up, but he didn't think she would be to comfortable sleeping in what she was wearing.  
  
"You need sleep too," Stephanie told him yawning, "your not superman stop trying to be."  
  
Mark knew she was right, but every time he fell asleep he say images of Savannah being tortured and him finding her broken shell, or worse not finding her at all. It had become easier to just not sleep at all.  
  
Stephanie headed up to the guest room. She knew there was nothing she could do to quell his inner demons until he chose to confide in her and tell her what they were. She already knew that he was softer than he ever let anyone see.  
  
Stephanie honestly couldn't imagine what he was going through. She didn't have any children so it was hard to imagine having one missing. She did the best she could though. Sometimes there was nothing you can do for someone except be there when they fall. He was falling now and there was no bottom in sight.  
  
Mark would probably never get a chance to tell her how much he appreciated he all the little things Stephanie did like rock Sierra to sleep or the cookies she'd made the previous day. Something told him that it was probably better that way. It had been so much comfort just having her around. If only Savannah had been here he would easily be able to get used to this.  
  
That seemed to be were all his thoughts went recently. How could she have been taken off the front porch without him knowing when he could hear any move Sierra made from just about anywhere in the house. He had to be the world's worst father.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up," he said out loud. Now along with being a lousy father he was going crazy too. Life couldn't get much worse.  
  
Stephanie heard Mark pacing around downstairs. She had been cursed with being a light sleeper like her mother. She remembered how when Paul was particularly stressed about anything, personal or professional, he'd a pace around his office.  
  
She remembered the last memory of their marriage, aside from the yelling and name calling, had been her hearing him pace his office digesting what his father-in-law had told him.  
  
Unfortunately Stephanie couldn't remember that without remembering the next morning also. She tried and tried to tell Paul that it was all lies but he wouldn't listen. She tried to forget what he said. She knew they were out of anger. He was to wrapped up in his own pain to see her pain.  
  
Stephanie couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She'd yet to cry over the relationship that was stolen from her. She'd yet to acknowledge that no matter what she said. Paul would never forgive the indescressions he father made up. She didn't even know who she was supposedly sleeping with. Once her tears started flowing there wasn't anything she could do to stop them.  
  
Mark heard her crying though he knew she was trying not to make any noise. His one weakness aside from his family was pretty women crying. He tried not to go up as he knew the youngest McMahon was a private person, but as the sound got louder he couldn't help but to go up and hold her.  
  
"Shh, whatever it is, it's okay," Mark told her soothingly, just holding her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah knew something was up. She knew it was late but she heard hushed whispering. She hoped she'd have a companion, but then quickly took it back. No one deserved to be here.  
  
Before she had to much time to ponder what the goons were planning she fell into an exhaustion, or nearly exhaustion, induced sleep. Little did she know that Vince had returned to his hideout.  
  
Vince was planning his next move. His associates had done as he demanded and left Savannah in complete solitude but it hadn't had the desired results. He knew the other day when she forced himself on the young woman he was being rather rash, but what if that was the only what it took to break her. Nothing else he was trying had worked. She was beaten regularly, ignored, and only given enough food to keep her body from shutting down, but she still had the same spirit she had when she arrived.  
  
Vince knew desperate times called for desperate measures but he wasn't sure how desperate he was. He needed to see how close the girl was to breaking or going insane. He didn't care which seeing as both would have similar results. At this point driving her insane might be easier than breaking her spirit.  
  
After talking with is associates he we went up to check on his captive. She was asleep in the fetal position so he shut the door and went to his own room to get some sleep. He'd check on her mental status in the morning he knew morning would come soon enough.  
  
You've read so now please review. I would really appreciate it if you do. And if something confuses you ask me, others are probably wondering the same thing. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I'm really sick of this so I don't own anything. I came up with the plot and Sierra and Savannah Callaway.  
  
Authors Note: Remember to read and review. Ask any questions if you have them.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe the break down she had the night before. She was stronger than that. She was happy that someone had been there to comfort her. 'No,' she told herself, 'I didn't need comfort. I shouldn't have been crying in the first place.'  
  
Stephanie dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She wanted to remove all traces of crying before she put in an appearance downstairs, even though the only reason Mark would be awake was Sierra, assuming he went to sleep at all.  
  
Stephanie was out of the shower and dressed and everything in about thirty minutes. Since she didn't have any meetings or anything she didn't spend a lot of time one her appearance.  
  
Steph looked at the clock it was almost 9 am no wonder she was so hungry. She went down to the kitchen to get some food since Mark was probably already up. She remembered from babysitting her niece that toddlers were up with the sun.  
  
Steph went into the kitchen in search of food and found Sierra in her play pen that she was quickly growing out of. She didn't see Mark around which was weird because he didn't stray far from Sierra no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah was awoken by a knock on the door, it surprised her because that was acknowledging her existence. She had assumed that was forbidden. No one had knocked before entering before.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked indifferently. Nothing she could do would stop them from coming in anyway.  
  
Vince didn't answer but just walked into the room. He honestly wasn't sure why he felt the need to knock anyway. "Look I need you to lure your father here," Vince said. Maybe this approach would work more successfully than previous attempts. "If you help me then I'll let you go."  
  
"Why should I help you? You want to her my father," Savannah said. She wasn't stupid like this man thought she was.  
  
"Because you value your freedom more than anything else," Vince said. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
"How many times must I remind you that my father is looking for me right now. He'll come here and I'll still be free, and I won't have to betray anyone. I, unlike some people around her have morals," Savannah told him.  
  
"I've already told you he's probably on much more than friendly terms with my daughter, not even caring to look for you," Vince practically yelled. His temper was again rising. "As for morals. I do have morals. I get what I want by any means necessary."  
  
"Well I'm not going to be a pawn in some mad man's plans to get revenge on my father for some reason I'm not even sure about," Savannah told him. She could tell she was angering him and it was making her happier.  
  
"I'm not a mad man, I'm an evil genius," Vince said, "I want revenge because your father involved himself in something that wasn't any of his business." He was trying to reign in his temper that was rapidly surfacing.  
  
"They say there's a fine line between genius and insanity," Savannah told him trying to control her hatred.  
  
"Am I supposed to be afraid of a girl who can't protect herself?" Vince demanded. He couldn't believe he was trading insults with a teenager.  
  
"You weren't saying I couldn't defend myself the other day when I kicked you in the balls," Savannah snapped with all the hatred she had in her.  
  
Vince was unable to control his temper any longer. He smacked Savannah hard sending her crashing into the wall. He looked at her face and saw fear in her eyes despite her attempts to keep it out of her expression and actions.  
  
Vince knew he would take advantage of the fear in her eyes but it took him a moment to convince himself to use the advantage he had. Eventually he struck the girl again and ordered his associates to hurt her further if she made a sound or did anything unacceptable.  
  
Savannah pulled herself up and tried to pull herself together. She'd thought that he was going to try it again and she would have deserved it, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She deserved much more than the two smacks that she got for saying what she did.  
  
"Why can't you just give in?" Savannah asked herself quietly, hoping the goons outside didn't her.  
  
She waited a few minutes and knew nothing was going to happen. She decided that being quiet for the rest of the evening would probably be her safest bet.  
  
She was stumped to why she hadn't just given up yet. There was no logical reason that she hadn't. She couldn't be lead by blind faith her entire life. There was this little voice in the back of her head that told her to hang on, but it was almost drowned out by all the other thoughts. It was still there, so she knew she couldn't give up faith. Anyone else would have given up faith long ago knowing it wasn't going to save her. Maybe it was just her foolish teenage, and Callaway, pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie picked up Sierra and was quite curious to where Mark was. The downstairs bathroom, his office, and the living room were empty.  
  
"Mark," she called loudly. Unfortunately she never got an answer.  
  
"Where did your daddy go?" Steph asked. Sierra didn't give her an answer.  
  
"Well Miss Sierra I bet your hungry," Stephanie said. Seeing the kitchen it didn't look like Mark had the chance to make breakfast before rushing off.  
  
"I hungry," Sierra confirmed. Steph set her back in the play pen before starting to make eggs.  
  
Stephanie stayed with Sierra all morning and heard, nor saw, hide or hair of Mark. She was really starting to get worried s she rocked Sierra before her nap. Sierra seemed to be pretty worried also. She noticed little things that told her that.  
  
Stephanie laid Sierra in her crib and decided to call Mark again (she had earlier and got his voice mail). This time he picked up.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Stephanie asked. She had the right to ask the question.  
  
"I had a hunch since the police don't seem to be listening to us. I decided to check the hunch out," Mark said. "It was a dead end."  
  
"We'll find her eventually," Steph told him. She couldn't be angry with him anymore. "Next time you have a hunch tell me."  
  
"Sorry," Mark said. "I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Okay see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Stephanie realized how much Mark trusted her. He'd run off and left Sierra with her without hesitating. She felt almost honored until she remembered that it was her family that got him into this mess. If her father wasn't such a psychotic maniac than Mark wouldn't need her help right now.  
  
Stephanie decided to do her part if Mark had been out all morning following a hunch then she could call her father and see if she could figure out what he intended to get. She could then attempt to figure out a likely location. If anyone would be able to figure it out it would be her.  
  
There it is. You've read now please, please review. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I am a college student. I unfortunately own nothing. I did create Sierra and Savannah.  
  
A/N: Please read an review. I like reviews.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Stephanie wasn't sure what she was going to do. She'd made an attempt to call her father a few days earlier. (It had been met with Mark's question of why she wanted to talk to the sick bastard.) She'd tried a few times since but hadn't been to successful. HE was either ignoring her. She was pretty sure it was the latter.  
  
"Steph, don't worry about it," Mark told her. "We don't need his clues to find her."  
  
Stephanie tried to relax but it was a lot easier said than done. This situation put to rest the last hope she had of having any sort of father daughter relationship. Later when she had her own children she didn't want to be in this situation.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked. He was chopping vegetables for salad and Steph was checking the chicken.  
  
"What it will be like to have a teenager of my own," Steph told him only partially lieing.  
  
"They're not fun. Trust me. Thank God Savannah isn't as quick to anger as I am," Mark said.  
  
Stephanie could only imagine a very determined, very volatile teenage girl.  
  
"God I can never apologize to my mother enough for my teenage years. I was a real pain," Stephanie said recalling some of her antics.  
  
"You, I would never have guessed," Mark said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh and Mr. I-Don't-Need-Anyone was thrilling to have as a teenager," Stephanie shot back. She could almost like this before she remembered she'd be gone in a few days, and be as alone as she was before.  
  
"I was the perfect angel," Mark replied noticing Steph had lost more of he sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"The American Bad Ass started as a perfect angel, just wait until the internet fans get a hold of this," Stephanie said putting the chicken on a serving platter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah knew she had been stupid to reject Vince's offer. She knew the reason she hadn't accepted was her own foolish pride. If only she hadn't got that trait from her father.  
  
She wanted to beat her own head against the wall of her prison Unfortunately she was to sore and hungry to do that. She would kill for a meal right now. It could be poisoned and she wouldn't notice.  
  
'Pull yourself together,' she told herself. 'If your going to get out you have to start thinking like him.'  
  
That was the first time that she'd thought about getting out on her own. It'd been almost a week and her "loving" father had yet to even attempt to make an appearance. He'd probably forgotten about her already. She was only eight months from her eighteenth birthday. She was practically an adult now. Maybe her father deserved a McMahon, that would be the only reason he hadn't barged in here to kill Vince. Maybe Stephanie would turn out as crazy as her father.  
  
'All I have to do is pick the lock in the middle of the night,' she told herself. Now she had to find something that would work to pick it with. She'd be out free in no time. She hadn't had any bobby pins in her hair the day she was taken so that was out of the question.  
  
Savannah began pulling apart her small room to find anything that would help her, either now or in the future. She didn't know how many goons were actually in the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie bolted out of bed. She looked at the clock it was just after one in the morning. She'd just had a brilliant idea. She hated to wake Mark but she couldn't go to the house he'd shared with his ex-wife because she wasn't sure where it was located. If no one was living there it would be the perfect place to hide Savannah.  
  
She hoped tonight was a night he'd been unable to sleep. It would make it ten times easier.  
  
Unfortunately nothing had ever been easy for Stephanie. After looking through the house, she realized Mark had at least retreated to his bedroom, probably out of exhaustion. She hated the thought of waking him. She wasn't even sure if the house was vacant or not. She also knew Mark would be upset, or even down right pissed off, if she waited until morning to tell him.  
  
She hesitantly knocked on his bedroom door hoping that hadn't yet found the much elusive sleep.  
  
When she didn't get an answer Steph knocked a little bit louder. She didn't want to enter his personal space without his permission. That would have been the ultimate invasion of privacy.  
  
She finally gave up and went in. "Mark," she said softly so she didn't startle him when he woke up, "wake up." She got no response. 'Damn,' she thought, 'he's a heavy sleeper.'  
  
She tried again a little bit louder. The only response she got was him rolling over. She wasn't even sure if that was a response or an involuntary action.  
  
She went over and sat on the edge of his bed and shook him gently like she had seen her mother do to wake up her brother. "Wake up, I've got an idea where Savannah might be," Steph said softly. She'd said the right thing.  
  
"What?" he asked sitting up.  
  
Steph smiled. "What happened to your and Sara's house?" Steph asked.  
  
"Is that why you woke me up?" Mark snapped before realizing the house in question was empty. "It's empty he could be there."  
  
"I think so. I would have gone myself, unfortunately I don't know where it is," Stephanie said.  
  
"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes," Mark said. He needed to talk her out of this. He didn't want her getting caught up in his mess. 'Face it,' the annoying little voice in his head said, "you don't want to see her getting hurt if she goes.'  
  
"Okay," Steph said getting up. She went to get dressed. There was no way in hell he was going to talk her out of coming. Se wanted to see Vince get what he deserved. 'And you want to help Mark,' the voice she'd been hearing a lot in her head lately told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah comprised quite an array of makeshift weapons in her room. Now there has to be something to pick the lock. She continued in her desperate search. Her array of weapons wouldn't do to much if she was still locked in here.  
  
In her desperation she failed to hear the door open. "What in the hell do you thing your doing?" Vince asked startling Savannah.  
  
"I decided you were right, my father isn't coming to save me, so I've decided to take my rescue into my own hands," Savannah told him not caring that she had just admitted that he was right.  
  
"You silly little girl," Vince berated. "You thought that you could escape me, Vincent Kennedy McMahon?"  
  
Vince slapped her. He kind of liked hitting her because of how angry and scared she got when he did. It was like an adrenaline rush, and he was addicted to it.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," she said bravely. Unfortunately her eyes betrayed her. They showed the fear that she had managed to hide from her voice, the rest of her expression, and her actions.  
  
"Then I'll make you afraid of me," Vince said laughing maniacally.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is. You've read now all I ask is that you review. Especially if you have constructive criticism or any questions about anything. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: As always I'm not Vince McMahon so I don't own anything (though there are a few people I wouldn't mind owning)  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long I've had a major case of writers block. Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
A/N: There are some slightly violent sexual scenes in here. I thought I'd warn you.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Stephanie was sitting at the kitchen table before Mark got down. She was trying to figure out the finishing details of her plan, and how to get Mark to let her come along.  
  
"I've already got most of a plan," Stephanie told Mark when he sat at the table, "but I need to come with you. It's not really an option not to."  
  
"Steph you can't come you'll only get hurt. I don't want it to be my fault that you get hurt," Mark told her firmly.  
  
"Okay then I have two questions for you. How are you going to fight off my father and his associates and rescue Savannah at the same time? And how are you going to get in when you have nothing that interests them?" Stephanie asked. She knew she was right.  
  
"Steph I refuse to put you in harms way. Savannah is my daughter, she needs me to rescue her," Mark said firmly.  
  
"Mark I hate to tell you with this, but without me you have nothing. I have the plan, and I'm the bait you need to get your father to pay attention to you," Stephanie told him rationally. One of them needed to think logically and it was probably going to have to be her.  
  
"Fine," Mark reluctantly agreed after a few minutes. This woman was going to eventually be the death of him. He only hoped that this would turn out better than all the situations in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah was freaked out by Vince's laugh. She was determined to stay strong. She'd been strong so far and nothing that she couldn't handle had happened, granted nothing had been even remotely good. That had to be a good sign.  
  
Vince was getting an adrenaline high form the fear in Savannah's eyes, though he had to admit that she was doing well at keeping it out of her expression and voice. That was all Vince needed to fuel his already burning rage. The girl not only had the nerve to try to escape, but she still had her spunk that he had tried to much to get rid of  
  
Savannah wasn't going to back down. She was her own person and nothing that this man could do would change that. He was probably going to hurt her somehow but she would die before she let him know that. Vince roughly grabber her arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Savannah demanded trying to keep the panic that was rising involuntarily in her body under control. 'He can't do much to me if he wants to get my father here,' Savannah reminded herself.  
  
"That young lady is none of your business," Vince said not slowing down any. He was practically dragging the teenager down the hall to his desired location.  
  
The next thing Savannah knew she was being thrown down on the couch in a room she knew she should remember but couldn't place it. She'd felt that way a lot about the house. Recalling why she should remember it was part of the key to getting out of the hell hole.  
  
"Listen to me little girl," Vince demanded in a harsher voice than Savannah had ever heard, "you will lure your father here, you will make sure my trollop of a daughter comes with him or you will suffer the consequences."  
  
"What are you going to do. Try to rape me again, or torture me some more? It hasn't worked so far," Savannah reminded him harshly. She decided against standing up because a strange disoriented feeling came over her the moment she hit the couch. She assumed it was lack of food.  
  
"Vince McMahon doesn't try anything," he said, "If you don't cooperate I'll make you wish you were dead, then I'll proceed to kill you. I will then kidnap and kill your baby sister, Sierra I believe her name is."  
  
"If you kill me you'll have no leverage and he'll be extra careful with Sierra. You'll have no way to get the revenge that you want so badly," Savannah reminded him.  
  
"I will get to your sister. By killing both of you then it will eat him from the inside out and that would cause him to kill himself," Vince said contemplating the situation in his head. It could be easier than keeping the brat around.  
  
"He has Stephanie remember," Savannah replied hoping to buy herself a little bit of time. "If he's as close to her as you think he is then he obviously cares about her a lot. She'll become his reason for living and he'll get the revenge he thinks he deserves."  
  
"Just because he's sleeping with the whore doesn't mean he cares about her," Vince retorted not catching that he was again arguing with a teenager.  
  
"He has to care about her to sleep with her. He had two children to think about and he knows that his actions definitely affect Sierra and me. Who knows him better you or me?" Savannah told Vince with all the attitude she could muster.  
  
"Well making Stephanie disappear shouldn't be to difficult. Then the end of Mark Calloway will come."  
  
Savannah was more scared than she had ever been. She knew all along that Vince was heartless, but hearing him talk about making his only daughter disappear without any remorse made that point more clear than ever. If he could to that then he could just about do anything to her.  
  
Vince paced the room apparently to contemplate what to do next. He wanted to cause Mark the most emotional harm that he could. The information the young woman gave him helped him more than she could know. It gave him insight into what made him tick.  
  
A moment later he smacked Savannah around a little bit causing more fear in her eyes despite her determination to keep it out of everywhere else. He thought for a moment about how to best take advantage of the situation before deciding on a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Steph are you sure you want to go? Once we get in the truck there isn't any turning back," Mark told her. He was hoping that her common sense would kick in and she would decide to stay here.  
  
"Yes, damn it, if this will help Savannah then I'm in. If we give Vince to much time then God only knows what will happen," Steph told him for about the hundredth time. She knew that she'd bee going back with Mark and Savannah. Then she'd catch a plane and probably go see her brother. Shane knew what going trough a divorce felt like. He and Marissa got divorced a year or so back.  
  
She and Mark quickly went over the plan. They both had it fully ingrained in their memory. They would probably never forget it. The rest of the drive was silent. They were both trying to mentally prepare themselves for what they might see.  
  
Mark wasn't sure that he would be able to handle seeing his daughter physically broken as he was sure she would be. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his temper.  
  
Stephanie was more worried about Savannah's emotional stability after this episode. Stephanie was sure the teen would be physically hurt and that would heal much quicker than the emotional wounds Vince had inflicted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah saw more evil than normal (she didn't know how it was possible) glint in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect or how to fight him off. She felt so weak.  
  
Vince roughly straddled the girl he knew had been weakened because of the lack of food. He kissed her roughly before removing her shirt and his own.  
  
'Not again,' Savannah thought. "No please," she said unable to keep the desperation out of her voice. She knew there was no way she'd be able to fight him off again. Maybe if she was lucky she would pass out and not remember anything.  
  
Vince ignored her request planting his lips harshly on the girl in front of him. He was going to get what he wanted whether she was willing or not. He realized if he took Savannah's innocence not only would Savannah always have the memory, Mark would always know what happened when he crossed Vince McMahon. Vince could help but to give a muffled evil laugh.  
  
"Please stop. I'll do anything," Savannah pleaded. She again couldn't hide the desperation and fear in her voice.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
What can I say I'm evil. You've read now please review I love hearing from reviewers. I think this is the longest chapter yet. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I'm not a McMahon meaning anything that is familiar to you, they belong to Vince and themselves.  
  
AN: I'm very sorry about taking forever and a day to update. I've had a bit of writers block concerning this story. Then there were some other issues I had with ff.net but I'm back in action  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Mark could never remember it taking this long to get anywhere. Despite the lack of traffic things didn't seem to go any faster.  
  
Mark and Stephanie quickly went over the plan again, but after that drove the rest of the way in silence.   
  
Stephanie knew that things weren't going to be pleasant when they found Savannah. She wasn't sure if it was common sense or woman's intuition. Either way she wasn't going to tell Mark how unpleasant she thought things were going to be because he would get irate then they may never make it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Savannah tried to think of a way out. She knew she could kick him again, but then what? She'd be stuck with an even angrier monster. She couldn't run because assuming his goons weren't around she wouldn't get very far with how weak she was feeling.  
  
She had no way out. That was the first time since this thing began that she admitted that. Vince could feel the desperation in her movements and that gave him even more of a rush. Before she knew what was going on he was again roughly kissing her. She was hoping if she put up enough resistance then someone would save her before things got out of hand. Right now the possibility looked remote, but she saw a door that she thought went to the entrance way then outside.  
  
A few moments later she heard a truck come down the road. She noted that it sounded like her father's, but she figured that any truck right now would sound like his. Vince didn't notice the noise as quickly as Savannah but he did notice before he heard someone pull up the driveway.  
  
"If you make a sound I swear I'll kill you," Vince hissed in Savannah's ear before he got up to check out the noise.  
  
Savannah pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. It was old and warn but it covered her sufficiently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark kept his ears open for any sounds that might indicate anyone's presence in the house. All of his instincts told him that his daughter was in the house and he was going to follow those instincts.  
  
He then attempted to put his key in the lock but it didn't fit. He let out a few curses in his mind but made sure he had the right key and tried again. Again he failed and was about ready to break down the door.  
  
"The locks have been changed," Mark whispered in a low growl. He was trying to keep calm.  
  
"Then that confirms our suspicions," Stephanie whispered to him. She hoped he didn't know that they were there.  
  
Mark went around the property silently not wanting to tip anyone off that there was someone sneaking around outside. They still had the element of surprise.  
  
Mark took a few minutes before realizing that there was no way in. This fact alone was enough to raise his anger enough to want to storm in there, it took all the self control he had to not break down the door and barge in there like a crazy man.  
  
Stephanie whispered soothing words, she wasn't sure if it was for her own benefit or someone else's.  
  
Mark knocked loudly on the door before he heard the voice of his daughter. "Daddy, help me."  
  
That was what finally broke his self control. He couldn't stand to know is baby was being hurt.  
  
"Mark calm down," Stephanie tried quietly knowing that it probably wouldn't help. The next thing she knew the door was broken down. 'Shit,' she thought. She knew this was going to turn bout badly there was no way that it couldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment he heard the truck Vince got on his phone calling his associates back. There was no way that he could face this, be it Mark the police or some innocent bystander, by himself. He needed back up and as quickly as possible. Vince wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
  
He'd just finished when he heard Savannah scream. He knew that she was convinced that it was her father outside. She had been since the moment that she heard the truck. He knew it more than just the childish hope that she had before, she wouldn't have risked his wrath if she hadn't been almost positive Mark was on the other side of the door. That's when he heard one of the loudest crashes that he'd had ever heard in his life.  
  
Vince gulped, that couldn't be anything good. He could still get away now, but that would mean that he wouldn't have the girl. He quickly weighed the options and slipped out the back door at least until his associates arrived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Be careful," Stephanie reminded him as the pair entered the entrance way. "He could be anywhere.  
  
Mark heard a door open and the next thing he knew there was the body that he quickly identified as his daughters flying at him.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but to smile even though she knew that she was going to have to go back and have to deal with Paul and everything else that is going on back in Connecticut. She couldn't help smile at a normal father daughter relationship. That was something that she always wanted.  
  
"She came," Savannah spit finally noticing her father had a companion. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to bring her.   
  
"We'll discuss this at home," Mark said, "we're leaving now."  
  
Savannah let it drop for now. She'd heard her father use that tone, and it left no room for any argument. Savannah couldn't really blame him for wanting to get out of here; it was the thing she wanted the most in the world.  
  
Savannah was silent the whole way home. She couldn't believe after all the things Vince had said about his daughter that her father had the nerve to bring Stephanie with him. She mentally berated herself. She shouldn't let a mad man's opinion of anyone influence her opinion of a person she didn't know, but somehow she couldn't help but let it.  
  
"Okay now if you can be civilized we can discuss this," Mark told his daughter.  
  
"You brought her to save your daughter," Savannah started.  
  
"Your point being? We didn't expect things to be as easy as they were," Mark said calmly.  
  
"She's married and she's interested in you," Savannah shot back. Savannah could be a lot of things but she knew what she saw in the eyes of the woman that was sitting across from her at the kitchen table.  
  
  
  
"Divorced," Stephanie interrupted. "I volunteered to help Mark find you; I wouldn't take no for an answer. Then when we thought we knew where you were I wouldn't let your father come without me. He didn't want me to come with him."  
  
Savannah had to admire the woman. She stood her ground unlike most of the women her father had taken an interest in him. Sara wouldn't stand up to Savannah instead she would blow it out of proportion and tell Mark.  
  
"Why did you want to help him so much?" Savannah asked. She wasn't happy that the woman in front of her would demand that she help someone she barely knew.  
  
"Because I heard my dad planning to kidnap you and I didn't think anyone deserved that, so I decided that your father had the right to know. I've spent twenty six years in terror of him and I knew that he was capable of anything. Mark stood up for me once and it started wanting to repay the favor." Stephanie hadn't realized the last sentence come out until it had already came out. She was almost positive that it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
"Savannah go upstairs and get some sleep. You've had a rough week," Mark told his daughter. She knew that there was something on his mind, something that he didn't want her to hear, at least yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not that you've read my story please review. I love reviews. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student who pretty much owns nothing, not even the computer I'm typing on right now.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Savannah did as her father she went upstairs intending on going to bed but decided to shower first. She needed to get the gross used feeling off of her before she could even attempt to function anyplace near normal.  
  
It seemed no matter how much she scrubbed the dirty feeling would never go away. She was eventually satisfied with how clean she felt. When she went to lay down she realized how hungry she was.  
  
She decided to go downstairs and find something to eat. If she was lucky at least Stephanie, if not her dad too, would be upstairs already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you mean this was to say thank you?" Mark asked intensely. He should have known something like this would happen.  
  
"I said it started to return the favor, unfortunately I got to personally involved," Stephanie said with equal intensity.  
  
"How pray tell did that manage to happen?" Mark asked relatively indifferent.  
  
"I guess I trusted myself to much when I came here. I thought I could just help and leave and not care. I was wrong. I stayed because I cared. I cared about you and about finding your daughter," Stephanie said her temper starting to rise.  
  
"The billion dollar princess cared? I must be the luckiest man on earth," Mark said sarcastically.  
  
"I am Stephanie Marie McMahon, not Vincent Kennedy McMahon," Stephanie said. "I am able to have emotions aside from vengeance and hatred. I cared enough to think that I might be able to help you and Savannah."  
  
"There's a McMahon who can feel more than vengeance and hatred, don't let the press find out," Mark said not losing the sarcasm.  
  
"You know what fuck you. I'll leave tomorrow morning," Stephanie said rising from the seat she had at the kitchen table.  
  
"Wait," Mark said softening, "don't leave." Mark couldn't believe that his heart won out. He wasn't going to let her walk all over him like every woman in his life had.  
  
"Why should I?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Because-" Mark said before seeing his daughter in the door way. "I though you were going get some sleep."  
  
"I'm hungry," Savannah simply replied going over to the breadbox. "I thought that you would have already gone to bed."  
  
The comment itself was innocent but Mark couldn't believe the tone his daughter had used. She was insinuating that something was going on. Mark gave her a glare but decided against making any bigger of a deal about it.  
  
Savannah ate her toast and cottege cheese at the kitchen table. No one said anything. It was really quite eerie.  
  
"Goodnight," Savannah said pleasantly.  
  
"Why did you come here to help?" Mark asked when Savannah was safely out of hearing distance.  
  
"Because I didn't have any reason to stay in Connecticut," Stephanie answered.  
  
"And why might that be?"  
  
"Because my father ruined the one thing I had going that he approved of for whatever god forsaken reason," Stephanie said. "I'm going to go to bed it's getting late."  
  
Stephanie walked upstairs and down the hall. Walking by she noticed Savannah's light was still on. "Hey you know if there's anything you don't want to talk to your dad about you can talk to me," she told the teenager.  
  
"I don't want to talk about anything," Savannah said.  
  
Steph knew better than to push anything. "Well whenever you want to the offer stands. Goodnight, would you like me to turn off the light?"  
  
"No thanks I'll get it in a few minutes," Savannah said quickly.  
  
"Okay, see you in the morning," Stephanie said leaving.  
  
"My dad's room is the other way," Savannah said when she saw Stephanie turn the opposite way.  
  
"I know," Stephanie said. "I'm going to my room."  
  
Savannah didn't have time to figure out what her comment meant before falling asleep. She wasn't sure if she would ever find out what it meant.  
  
Mark was sitting in the kitchen still. He had so many things to figure out and nothing was making any sense. It would help if he were awake enough to string together a coherent thought together, but there was so much on his mind that sleeping would be impossible. Finally when the sun started to come up he exhausted to the point that he couldn't say awake anymore.  
  
He went past Savannah and Sierra's rooms before finally going to his own room and falling asleep.  
  
Stephanie woke up. She'd only gotten like four hours of sleep but running on little to no sleep for a few days was something her body was used to. She vaguely remembered picking up Sierra in the middle of the night from Mark's mother's house, so she decided to check on the little girl.  
  
She found Sierra awake and playing in her crib quietly for the moment. She lit up when she saw Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie took her downstairs and started making some food. Steph decided to make French toast, bacon and fried eggs. She hoped that someone else would wake up soon. She knew once they smelled food they probably would.  
  
Within the next forty five minutes the other two occupants of the house were downstairs though neither were truly wake. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the pair, both giving her nasty looks for doing so. She could only imagine how little of a morning person Sierra would be when she was older.  
  
"Thanks," Savannah mumbled when she finished with her food. Stephanie had to laugh again, Mark had done the same thing every morning she'd made breakfast.  
  
"Your welcome," she finally replied after regaining control of herself. "I'm going to catch a flight out this afternoon."  
  
"Where are you going?" Mark asked suddenly waking up. Part of him wanted her to say, but the logical part said that she was here to help him find Savannah, now it was time for her to go home. It was better for both of them that way.  
  
"I'll probably go see Shane for a while then I'll get my stuff and find a place of my own I guess," Steph told him not sure why he cared. Five hours ago he just about bit her head off for saying that she wanted to return the favor when he was the one who stood up for her to begin with.  
  
Mark knew there was something that she wasn't telling him but he knew how stubborn she could be. He'd tried to talk her out of getting involved at all now he wasn't sure what he was feeling toward the young woman.  
  
"I'm going to go pack. You know where to find me if you need me," Steph said getting up, taking care of her dishes, then going upstairs.  
  
When she entered the guest room she had to give herself a mental pep talk. Her heart just kept telling her that she needed to stay, but there was her brain that was telling her to run away as fast as she possibly could. Before the conversation of the previous night she was ready to stay for at least a little bit longer, but now she figured the last thing that Mark wanted was for he to say.  
  
"You know you don't have to go," Savannah said a while later, poking her head into Stephanie's room. "Dad won't tell you, but he doesn't mind having you here."  
  
"It's time for me to go," Stephanie told her grabbing a slip of paper, "but here's my cell number incase you ever want to take me up on the offer to talk."  
  
"Why have you been so nice to me?" Savannah asked curiously. No one her father had been interested in had ever been remotely nice to her.  
  
"I know what the man is capable of and no one should have to go through something so traumatic alone," Stephanie told her. Steph could remember all the horrible things her father had done to her through the years.  
  
"Well thanks," Savannah said pocketing the number quickly, then retreating out of the room.  
  
"I don't care how stupid it seems or what time it is if you need someone to talk to you can call me," Stephanie reminded her.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm not twelve," Savannah said smirking. "If I don't see you later bye."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
What is Stephanie hiding? Will Vince come back? If so when? Will Stephanie actually leave? Will Mark let her leave? If he does how will Shane react to seeing his baby sister on his doorstep? 


	9. Chatper Nine

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything that is even remotely familiar to you.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Stephanie was almost finished packing her stuff up, when she had a craving for a ham, cheese and ketchup sandwich. She made her way down to the kitchen figuring she'd be pretty much on her own seeing as it looked like Mark needed sleep and it was Sierra's nap time.  
  
Walking into the kitchen was when she realized how much she would miss being here. The kitchen really was like the heart of the house. When she was a child there never really was a heart of the house, no one was every together enough for it to be needed.  
  
She was making her sandwich when she hear barely audible steps. She didn't know which occupant it belonged to, nor did she care to find out. She didn't want to face Mark again, it would be easier that way.   
  
"Steph, what would you say if I said I didn't want you to go?" Savannah asked. She saw how much both Stephanie and her father needed each other, though they were both to stubborn and proud to admit it.  
  
"Hon, I would like to stay but unfortunately it's not our call. It's your dad's house and he's been acting like he wants me to leave," Stephanie told her. "I might eventually move somewhere in Houston or I might not. I can't tell you much about the what I'm going to do at the moment."  
  
"No matter how much he seems like it Dad doesn't really want you to leave," Savannah told her once again. Stephanie had to doubt how true that statement was. "He's just to stubborn to tell you that himself."  
  
"Savannah look if you or Sierra need me you know how to get in touch. If you need me then I'll be there," Stephanie told the girl. Steph kind of figured from the little she'd got out of Mark about the past she'd never really had another mother figure.  
  
"If your going to be there for us then why can't you stay here. Dad won't care," Savannah again insisted. This was the first person that she'd ever seen her father with that she actually liked, though she wouldn't admit it. All the other woman he'd brought home (not that there were that many) were ditzy and didn't really give a damn about what happened to her or Sierra.  
  
"Savannah I wish it were that easy," Stephanie said, beginning to eat her sandwich.  
  
"Then can't you explain why it isn't that easy?" Mark asked from the doorway. He'd heard the whole conversation from the door.  
  
"You of all people should know," Stephanie said. "Last night you practically told me that you wanted me to leave."  
  
"No you insisted that you wanted to leave. If I remember you said I'm leaving and I said wait don't leave," Mark said not moving from his place in the door.  
  
"I told you that he wouldn't care if you stayed," Savannah insisted.  
  
"Mark you said that so I wouldn't go upstairs mad," Stephanie said finally finishing her sandwich.  
  
"Look Steph, I think we still need you. There's still a lot of things to work through and I want to make sure Vince doesn't do anything to you," Mark said. That was the closest that he could get right now to telling her that he cared about what happened to her.  
  
"Mark thank you for worrying about me but I'm going to go see Shane and he'll be able to keep me safe. Both you and Savannah have my number if you need anything," Stephanie said. "I don't want you to keep me safe because you think you have to just like you didn't like the idea of me coming her because I though I owed you a favor."  
  
Mark knew it was now or never. If he wanted to find out what was going on with her then he would have to do it now. "Then what have you been avoiding telling me the whole time you've been here?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Stephanie said. She didn't want to tell him. She was almost ready to leave and make a life of her own.  
  
"Why do you want to leave?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Because all my life I've had someone looking out for me, someone who was trying to control me. First my father tried to make me into the perfect little girl, then he still wouldn't let me free, then I had my ex-husband Paul and I've never had a chance to learn to rely on myself," Stephanie explained. "I need to know that I can do it."  
  
"Then why are you going to see Shane?" Mark asked with a smirk. "Wouldn't that be depending on something else. Why don't you stay here until you can find a place of your own in Houston or something."  
  
Steph didn't have an answer to that question. She knew he was right and she wouldn't mind just being a little ways away. She had enough money saved where she wouldn't have to work for a while then, a lot of her work she could do through a conference calls. She couldn't do that though. She needed the calming presence of Shane for right now until her emotions got under control and she came to terms with not having Paul around. "I'm sorry Mark, I can't do that. I need family right now and the only family I have is Shane."  
  
Savannah went upstairs. She kind of knew what Stephanie was saying, but she still didn't want her to leave. Especially if it was going to be a long way away. She hoped that her dad could convince Stephanie to stay, but she'd done all she could.  
  
When she got upstairs she couldn't help but to feel a little bit betrayed. Stephanie said she would be there for her, but what about when she would have nightmares and couldn't stand to tell her father about some of the things that had happened. She wasn't ready to talk about any of it right now but her father being as upset as he will be with just the bruises and cuts, she didn't want to see when she told the rest. He would be out for more than blood, he'd be out to kill.  
  
"Why can't you tell me what's going on?" Mark asked. He was kind of annoyed being out of the loop. There was something that Stephanie wasn't telling him, and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Because Mark it's my problem that I have to figure out," Stephanie said.  
  
"I remember I tried to tell you that before you came out here but you didn't listen to me then so why should I listen to you know?" Mark said.  
  
"Mark this is something that has no concern to you or anyone else," Stephanie told him. She didn't think it would help her case.  
  
"But it's got you awfully worked up," Mark observed.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you if you tell me what happened between you and Sara," Stephanie compromised.  
  
"Fine you go first," Mark said. He wasn't going to go first when the conversation was about her in the first place.  
  
"Fine, Paul filed for divorce about three months ago, I signed right away and was done with it. I wasn't going to force him to be in a marriage he didn't want. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, but I couldn't tell him because according to my father I was cheating on him. I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't believe me," Stephanie said giving him the condense version. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Sara was cheating on me. I found a weird voice answering her cell phone and couldn't get back through so I came home the next morning and they were both still at the house," Mark said giving her the condensed version, and not mentioning that he suspected it had been going on for some time.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Is Stephanie still going to leave? How will everyone take it if she does? Anyway now that I've got you interested in the next chapter please review this one. They really help 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I am a lowly college student. I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I don't thank my reviewers enough, but thank you.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Stephanie just arrived at her brother's place in New York City. She hadn't told Shane when she was coming just that she was coming. She wanted to surprise him, she just hoped that he would be surprised.  
  
Stephanie knocked on Shane's door, hoping that he was home from the office by now. He might have had a date or something that. She'd told him not to change his plans for her, but she didn't expect him to listen to her. He never seemed to anyway.  
  
"Stephie," Shane said pulling his baby sister into a big hug.  
  
"God Shane are you trying to kill me?" Stephanie asked shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey if it works then what more can I ask for?" Shane joked. He was happy that his sister was finally coming to visit. He hadn't visited her very much since she married Paul, and she hadn't visited him. (He thought it was on Paul's orders but he hadn't said anything because he didn't have any proof.)  
  
"You better not have canceled any plans that you may have had tonight," Stephanie warned him. She didn't want him to put his life on hold for her.  
  
"No, Marissa is going to bring Jaden by tomorrow," Shane said referring to his three year old daughter.  
  
Stephanie couldn't be more thrilled. She needed someone to distract her and her niece could do just that. Stephanie couldn't believe her luck.  
  
Shane had an opportunity to look his sister over for the first time. He noticed that she looked sleep deprived, a little bit hurt, and like she'd gained a touch of weight, though he knew telling her that at the moment would probably be suicide. There was at least one something bothering her, but probably more. He was far more observant than anyone, especially his sister, gave him credit for. "How's life?"  
  
"You mean Mom didn't tell you?" Stephanie asked. She was surprised, despite what anyone else said Linda always kept her and Shane informed of each others lives, to an annoying point at times.  
  
"What was Mom supposed to tell me?" Shane asked. He had been out of the loop for a while. His life for the last six months had been his little girl and the office.  
  
"Dad told Paul I was cheating on him, even though I wasn't. He filed for divorce about three months ago," Stephanie told her brother who she knew wasn't going to be happy. "I happily signed. I didn't want to end up like Mom."  
  
Shane didn't blame her. He knew what it was like being in a marriage destined to fail. He knew that he and Marissa weren't going to make it for years before he finally filed for divorce. He didn't want anyone to have to do that. "That bastard," Shane muttered controlling any other curses that came out.  
  
"Who's the bastard?" Stephanie asked. Right now personally she thought most men were bastards.   
  
"They both are," Shane replied. "Next time I see Paul I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Don't hurt him," Stephanie said. "Living with knowing the truth eventually will eat him away inside. You know it's only a matter of time before Dad will want to hurt him that's when he'll say that I never cheated on anyone. Then it will be to late."  
  
"Why prey tell will that be?" Shane asked wondering if her sister had moved on to her next failed romance. He hated to admit it but all McMahon's were destined to fail in the romance department.  
  
"Because he chose to listen to the one person he knew was out to get me. He chose to believe a person he knew to be manipulative and vindictive instead of his wife," Stephanie said bitterly.  
  
Shane knew she had every right to be bitter but he didn't want bitterness to consume her. He made a mental note to watch her the next few days. "Steph, I hate to say this, and I'm not doing it to defend Paul in any why but you've been known to be vindictive and manipulative yourself," Shane pointed out. "What have you been doing the last few months if you haven't been on TV or being Paul's doting wife."  
  
"Throwing myself into work, visiting a few old friends, that kind of stuff," Stephanie said conveniently leaving out the last few weeks. She knew Shane would know eventually but today wasn't the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark didn't know who to curse more, her for leaving or him for letting her go. He knew that she would leave when she said she would, and he knew he could have done more to keep her here. 'Maybe you need this,' the little voice inside his head, that happened to be the only part of his brain thinking logically at the moment, said  
  
"Yeah," Mark mumbled to himself only half believing it. He didn't think that Steph leaving was a good thing, but maybe that was the possessive part of him. Since when was he possessive of Stephanie?   
  
He was also frustrated because it was getting late and Steph didn't have the common courtesy to call and at least tell him that she got in okay. She should have been in New York hours ago. He'd already tried calling her cell phone, but it was turned off. If she wanted space he would give it to her after he knew she made it okay.  
  
He felt like slamming something, anything, anything at this point against the wall or some other hard surface. He wanted to call Shane but it was getting to late, and he had a lot of respect for Shane, and pissing him off wasn't usually a good idea.  
  
"Dad, chill out. She'll call tomorrow morning," Savannah told her father. She was sick of seeing him like this, and sick of seeing herself like this. She didn't know how she was feeling, it was kind of all mixed up with the events of the last few weeks.  
  
"I'm not thinking about Stephanie," Mark lied though he figured his daughter would see right through it.  
  
"Yes you were," Savannah said.  
  
Mark looked at his daughter for a moment that's when he noticed a few things that he hadn't since she'd been home, such as bruises right below the base of her neck and on her arms (the previous day she'd been wearing a long sleeved shirt and there were so many other things going on). "What did he do to you?" Mark asked trying to keep his again rising anger in check.  
  
"Like I'm sure you know Vince isn't the most pleasant man," Savannah explained hoping that despite the intense anger and hatred that was flowing in his eyes, he would get what she meant without her having to say it directly.  
  
Mark hugged his little girl. He didn't have any words that would help her at the moment. He didn't think that he would be able to say anything of any comfort anyhow. He was so angry at everything that had happened and obviously at Vince McMahon.  
  
He didn't know how long he was holding his daughter before he stopped crying. He thought there was more to what she had to say but he wasn't going to press her about it seeing what happened with one simple question. She hadn't kept anything from him before, so he thought it would only be a matter of time before she was ready to open up and tell him everything.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed," Savannah said pulling herself together. Now that she had told someone about beating she couldn't bury the other things that happened and she needed someone to talk to, more than she ever had in her life.  
  
"Good night baby girl," Mark said kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep tight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie spent all evening catching up with her brother, and hadn't even realized that she hadn't remembered to turn her phone back on after she got off the plane until she was changing into her pajamas getting ready for bed.  
  
She briefly considered not turning it back on until tomorrow morning but then realized that she told Savannah that she could call anytime and decided to turn it back on. Not even two minutes after she turned the thing back on it started ringing. She answered it quickly before it could keep Shane from sleeping.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go there's one more chapter complete. You've read now the nice thing to do is review. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. If I actually did do you think I would post it here instead of making millions?  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Savannah dialed Steph's number and prayed that she had turned her phone on since the last time her dad had tried to call.  
  
"Hello," Steph said sleepily after it rang twice.  
  
"Steph it's me," Savannah said. "Dad found out about the bruises."  
  
There was a pause for a moment. "Did he break anything?" Steph asked amused.  
  
"How can you be so amused?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Because it would be your fathers style to break something when he found that someone hurt his little girl. Believe it or not my father wasn't always the bastard that he is now," Stephanie told the young girl.  
  
"Yeah he's why I called. I was trying to deal with the craziness at home and not the things that had happened when I was with the bastard."  
  
"You're going to have to deal with them sometime, hiding things away will only make them worse in the long run," Stephanie advised. "If you don't feel comfortable enough telling anyone the things that happened then writing them down may help."  
  
"Thanks Steph, anyone else would have asked what happened before they gave me any advice," Savannah said. "I don't want to talk about it just yet."  
  
"I didn't think you would. You've barely had twenty four hours t o come to terms with it yourself. Just remember whatever he did it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it."  
  
"You could do something to stop my dad from going crazy," Savannah said. "He misses you already."  
  
"Savannah," Stephanie said. The teenager could hear the warning in her voice.  
  
"Well at least call him and tell him your okay. He seems to think since your phones been off that you fell off the face of the world and have been tortured and all that stuff," Savannah said remembering the hysterics earlier in the kitchen. "If you don't he's going to drive me crazy."  
  
"Your impossible you know that that young lady," Stephanie teased. "If it means that much to your sanity when we're done on the phone I'll let him know that I haven't been hurt since I got here."  
  
"Steph are you ever going to come back?" Savannah ask seriously.  
  
"Savannah I don't know. I can't tell you what's going to happen tomorrow, let alone next week or a few months down the road," Stephanie told her honestly.  
  
The only thing that Savannah like about Stephanie at he moment was that she wouldn't lie to her. Almost anyone else would have just said something that she wanted to hear since Savannah had been through so much recently. Despite that she still felt like Stephanie left her.  
  
"I want you to at least come back to the Houston area," Savannah said firmly. "But I'm going to let you talk to my dad so that he can stop pacing around the house like a manic. He's kind of scary at the moment."  
  
"Okay, remember to call if you need anything at all or if you just want to talk," Stephanie said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie couldn't believe what the teen told her over the phone. She knew that right now she would be no help at Mark's house despite the fact that both he and Savannah thought that they might need her. She needed to get all the hundred and two thoughts in her head straightened out before she could help anyone.  
  
She did decided to call Mark though. It was only polite to call and let him know that she was okay even if she needed to be away from him for a while. She knew that he would be heartbroken when she told him that, or as heartbroken as he would let himself be.  
  
Right before Stephanie was about to dial Mark's number he brother appeared in her doorway. "Who called you anyway?" Shane asked.  
  
"Just a friend of mine," Stephanie said. She didn't want to explain to Shane about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She couldn't really explain a lot of things to herself let alone her brother, who would naturally ask a million questions.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened to Mark?" Shane asked assuming she'd been with one of their parents since the morning that her and Paul had fought.  
  
"Yeah, I know what happened first hand," Stephanie said before she could stop herself. She couldn't ever lie to him no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"How do you know first hand?" Shane asked now intrigued. He wondered if it might have something to do with why his sister ended up on his doorstep this evening.  
  
"I called Mark when I overheard Dad say what he was going to do. Somehow I think that Dad wanted me to overhear what he was saying. Then I went down to more or less help balance Mark's temper and irrationality out a little bit. We found Savannah and my work was done," Stephanie told her brother what she could explain which right now were only facts.  
  
"Why didn't you stay there if you were there for almost two weeks? I mean it's not like something like that will go away over night," Shane said remembering the things that his father put his sister and mother though when he couldn't save them for whatever reason.  
  
"Because Shane things got to complicated. I guess I started to care to much, and I don't even want to know what was going on in his head," Stephanie told her brother all that she'd been able to make sense of so far.  
  
Shane wasn't sure what to think. She was his sister and just talking about he man made her happy, but at the same time he could understand what she meant. She was just out of a crazy relationship at the best of times and she didn't trust herself to care to much about any male at the moment.  
  
"All I can tell you is do what makes you happy," Shane told his sister giving her a hug that she looked like she needed.  
  
"I've got a call to make," Steph told him. She knew Shane was right, but what she had to figure out was what would make her happy.  
  
She called Mark and told him that she was fine. She noticed the worry that same that Savannah told her about. There was definitely something that he wasn't admitting to himself or anyone else for that matter. She told him that she needed some time to figure out what was going on before she would talk to him again.  
  
The next morning was crazy. Shane was right when he said Marissa was going to bring Jaden around in the morning. Jaden was there at eight thirty and she was ready to go.  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but to compare her niece to Sierra, of course Sierra was a little bit younger. Having Jaden around really helped Stephanie take her mind off of all the things that were going on in her head.  
  
Shane was happy to have Stephanie around when he was going to have Jaden for supposedly a few days, who knows how long it will actually be. Marissa never came when she said she was then somehow switched the blame to Shane.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
There ya go. Now that you've read please review. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Unexpected  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
It had been three weeks and Mark was going crazy. It took him about three days to admit to himself that he needed Stephanie, but in his stupidity he'd promised to give her space when she called that first night.  
  
He knew his daughter had been having regular conversations with her, but much to Savannah's credit she always used her cell phone instead of the house phone so he couldn't even ear Steph's voice. 'You're going crazy,' he told himself for the millionth time since she left.  
  
Savannah had just gotten home from school and couldn't help but laugh at her father. He was already mumbling to himself. She couldn't believe the two adults in this situation were acting more like a teenager than she usually did. She was still working on getting Stephanie to get an apartment in the Houston area and surprisingly enough it was actually beginning to work finally.  
  
"Dad, I don't think she'd mind if you called her," Savannah said after watching him for a few more minutes. Had the situation not been so funny and she not knew that her father and Stephanie would end up together she would feel sorry for him.  
  
"I'm not thinking about Stephanie," Mark denied.  
  
"Then you're crazier than I thought because was it just the other day you were asking yourself when she would see the light?" Savannah teased. She knew that he was thinking about her; he wasn't thinking about a lot of other things aside from her. "By the way you need to do some grocery shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I know," Mark said going back to what he was originally trying to concentrate on, which was making a list of things they needed.  
  
Savannah ran upstairs to check on her baby sister who was still sleeping in he crib. She contemplated the idea of waking her up so she would actually go to sleep later, not that it would probably happen any earlier than it had the last few weeks. Sierra like the rest of the house was missing Stephanie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie was going crazy. There was so much going on in her head and she'd talked to Paul again, or at least tried to. He was still as stubborn as ever, and in one conversation, if it could be called that, he and been able to make her question what she saw in him to begin with. He'd made a total ass out of himself, not that that hadn't happened a lot in their marriage but last week was definitely the worst.  
  
She'd told him she was pregnant and innocently asked him if he wanted to go with her to her doctors and all hell had pretty much broken loose. It wasn't supposed to be peachy dandy, but she hadn't expected him to be such an ass.  
  
Shane could only watch, as his sister was slowly self-destructing because she was to stubborn to admit what he so clearly saw. Being around Mark made her happy. He wasn't sure why but it seemed to be the only thing that made sense to him. Now if only he could find someone, aside from Jaden, that made him happy the world would be set.  
  
Stephanie was beginning to think that Savannah was right and she should go back to Houston, she'd been happy there before even though the circumstances were less than ideal. The only thing that was holding her back was that though she knew that she wanted Mark to be part of her life she still wasn't sure they could make something between them work. He was a lot older than she was, and there were other lives that their relationship would affect.   
  
"You're over analyzing this," Shane told her. He knew what she was thinking about. He had gotten some sketchy details from her, but they were pretty fragmented at best, so he would have to guess her thoughts were. "If you analyze it to much you'll just talk yourself out of a good thing."  
  
"Thanks Shane for everything," Stephanie said smiling for the first time he could remember since she arrived, except, of course, when Jaden was there the first week.  
  
Shane could only imagine what was going through his sister's mind. She was probably the most unpredictable person that he could think of. Being as wise, or as stupid, as he was he left his sister to he won devices. Hoping that he wouldn't have to hurt anyone later.  
  
Stephanie quickly called Savannah and asked if she thought Mark would mind her staying there for a couple of weeks while she found an apartment near by. As she expected answer was no, then she called the airport and booked a seat on the next flight to Houston. By tonight she would be there to surprise him. She only hoped that he wanted to see her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark noticed a grin on his daughter's face when she came back downstairs, and figured she'd just called Stephanie. He didn't ask what they talked about because Savannah always refused to tell him, claiming it was private. Mark was curious though.  
  
"Okay Dad shopping," Savannah reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. She noticed how easily distracted he had been lately. If only he knew what was coming.  
  
"You still have a cheesy grin on your face," Mark pointed out. Now he really wanted to know what his daughter knew that he didn't.  
  
"Sorry," Savannah said trying to take some of the happiness out of her face but not really succeeding.  
  
Mark again turned his focus to the grocery list for the moment. He had been trying all afternoon to make the stupid list and he was finally almost done.  
  
"Do you want to go with me or stay here with you sister?" Mark asked his daughter.  
  
"I think I'll stay here," Savannah said. She wanted to be around if Stephanie called again. "Sierra's sleeping still anyway."  
  
"Okay be back soon," Mark said kissing his daughter's forehead. He really didn't like the idea of leaving his daughters alone but if he wouldn't have asked Savannah would have been pretty upset. She'd already told him she didn't want to be treated like she was going to break any moment. If he treated her like that then he was pretty sure all hell would break loose, as Savannah had always been independent, more independent than he ever liked.  
  
About an hour and a half later Mark returned with mountains of groceries. He hadn't realized that they needed so much stuff until he went through and made a list of all the things he needed.  
  
When he returned home he heard the familiar sounds of Elmo coming from the TV room. He knew that Sierra was finally up. Maybe just maybe tonight she would sleep a little bit better than she had the previous two weeks, but he wasn't counting on it.  
  
"Daddy I hungy," Sierra said when she saw him.  
  
"Just a minute Princess," Mark said depositing the bags he'd brought in on the table. He looked through them for something that Sierra could snack on. He found what he was looking for in the box of Teddy Grahams, poured some in a bowl and gave them to Sierra before brining in the rest of the groceries.  
  
When he was trying to get Sierra to sleep he heard the doorbell. "Savannah will you please get the door," Mark called.  
  
"I'm just getting out of the shower," Savannah fibbed. She thought it was Stephanie and wanted him to get the door.  
  
Mark just put Sierra in his crib, and headed downstairs. She was still wide awake and showed no signs of going to sleep. "I'll be right back," he told her. He expected some crazy sales person at the door.  
  
He opened up the door and saw the last person that he expected to see. He didn't think that she would ever come back.  
  
"Hi," Stephanie said with a small smile before she was engulfed in a big hug.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
You've read now if you review then I'll be happy. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Unexpected  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Stephanie was so happy to finally be back. She couldn't help the butterflies that were in her stomach when she got to the door. She couldn't help but to wonder if she and Savannah were wrong when they concluded that Mark wouldn't mind that she came.  
  
She heard Mark's voice after she rang the doorbell, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Shortly after he opened the door.  
  
"Hi," she said not being able to think of anything better. Then he wrapped her up in a big hug. She just smiled.  
  
Mark grabbed Stephanie's stuff and took it inside, as Savannah walked down the stairs. She had to keep reminding herself to act surprised though she thought her dad would probably see right through it.  
  
"Steph," Savannah said excitedly. She wasn't sure if Steph would rethink everything through and decide not to come.  
  
"Hi, Savannah," Steph said. "Where's that little sister of yours?"  
  
As if on cue Sierra started screaming. Apparently she hadn't taken to kindly to being left upstairs when there was so much more stuff going on downstairs.  
  
"I'll go get her," Stephanie said already heading towards the stairs. She couldn't wait to see the little girl.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Stephanie came back downstairs. For the first time Mark noticed how beautiful she was. She'd changed so much in the years that he'd known her. He only hoped that she was going to say around longer this time. He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with her leaving again.  
  
"So, I guess this is what Savannah was grinning about this afternoon," Mark said putting two and two together.  
  
"Yeah," Savannah said, "Steph wanted to surprise you. That's why I couldn't tell."  
  
"I only asked her to make sure that you wouldn't be to upset if I stayed her for a little bit before I found an apartment nearby," Steph said, "otherwise I would have surprised all three of you."  
  
"I'm going to go finish my homework then go to bed," Savannah said sensing that the two adults wanted to talk, and knowing her father it would be alone.  
  
"Don't say up to late," Mark told his daughter before kissing her forehead.  
  
"So," Stephanie said when the teenager was upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe that you came back," Mark said. "I didn't think that you would be back."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking and Shane gave me some good advice so I ended up here," Stephanie told him. "I guess I was a little over emotional the last time we saw each other."  
  
"We were both under a lot of stress and things got out of hand," Mark reminded her. "It wasn't either of our faults."  
  
"Thanks Mark," Stephanie said yawning. She never realized how tiring traveling could be.  
  
"Let's get this stuff upstairs. We can talk more in the morning," Mark said grabbing her bags and following her upstairs.  
  
Stephanie was pretty much asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Unfortunately Mark wasn't that lucky. He'd been having trouble sleeping for a while now, and having a million things go through his mind wasn't helping. He knew Vince wouldn't let go easily, and he was unfortunately again conflicted about being under the same roof as Stephanie.  
  
After watching the evening news Mark when upstairs and tried to push his thoughts aside and get some sleep. He really needed it; the last few weeks have been hell.  
  
The next morning when her alarm clock rang, Savannah wanted to scream, but she didn't. She was used to waking up and not being able to scream, though mornings were her least favorite time of day.  
  
After showering and all that good stuff Savannah went downstairs to find some food. As she expected no one else was awake, which kind of made her feel good. Her father had been awake when she came downstairs, and not only did it make her feel more fragile than she wanted to be, it made her worry to no end about her father who for the last few weeks generally hadn't come upstairs when she fell asleep, and was awake before she came downstairs.  
  
That's when it dawned on Savannah, she decided to call her older sister and see what was up with her. It had to be the one thing that Mark was worried about. She and Sierra were pretty much always where he could find them, but Sydney was in New York City, and he couldn't watch her all the time.  
  
"Hello," Sydney said hurried.  
  
"Syd, it's me," Savannah said, She desperately needed to convince her sister to come home for the summer.  
  
"Savannah, you need to make it quick I have a class starting in 15 minutes," Sydney told her sister. She knew it was something important otherwise she wouldn't have been called.  
  
"There's been a lot of stuff going on here, you should probably spend your summer here," Savannah said. She wanted to lead up to that conclusion but now she couldn't.   
  
"I'm sure you can handle it," Sydney encouraged. She was looking forward to spending this summer in the city and starting her internship.  
  
"No Sydney I can't handle it," Savannah admitted. "It's do much to go into now because I have to get to school but you need to call dad today and ask him about it. I can't handle all the things going on now."  
  
"Fine I'll call him, but I can't make any promises yet," Sydney agreed, "but I really have to leave."  
  
"Bye, Syd, love you," Savannah said.  
  
"Love you too," Sydney told her sister, before hanging up.  
  
Shortly after Savannah left Stephanie woke up. Steph probably slept better than she had since she left. She really didn't want to get out of bed but she did anyway, she wanted to start looking for her own place, though part of her said it was useless because she was going to spend 99% of her time here, but she wanted to have her own space to retreat to as she needed it.  
  
She looked in on Sierra who was still sleeping, so went downstairs to get something to hold her over a little longer until she could start making breakfast and not get killed for it being to early.  
  
When she finished her snack she heard he phone ring upstairs, she ran up to get it before it woke anyone else up.  
  
"Hello," she said. She wasn't surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey," Shane said. He wanted to make sure his sister hadn't gotten herself in trouble yet.  
  
"Shane," Steph said happily, "what did you want?"  
  
"You forgot to call last night and from what I've seen in the office Dad's pretty pissed at you and Mark and everything else, but that isn't anything new is it?"  
  
"Shane can you do me a big favor?" Stephanie asked. He was the only person that she would trust to do something this big.  
  
"What is it? Shane asked knowing the kinds of thing his sister has asked him before.  
  
"I need you to keep me up with what's going on with Dad, I'm sure he's planning something or other to get back at Mark and I for messing up his plan and all the other supposed wrongs that we've done to him," Stephanie told him.  
  
"I guess Steph, but I still want you to be careful," Shane told his sister seriously.  
  
"I know Shane, I know," Stephanie said. She'd already told him everything.  
  
"Talk to you later," Shane said, "I'm supposed to be doing some report."  
  
"Bye Shane," Steph said before hanging up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now that you've read you need to click on the little button to review. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I'm just a lowly college student and I own nothing that is familiar to you.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long stupid ff.net decided to freeze my account b/c I had the prologue and form for a Mary Sue up.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
After getting off the phone with her brother Stephanie again checked on Sierra, then went down to start breakfast, she couldn't hold out making it any longer. She looked through the nicely stocked refrigerator, which looked to be rather freshly stocked.  
  
About nine o'clock she was nearly finished with breakfast. Since no one was awake she went back upstairs quickly and got Sierra out of her crib, seeing as she was already awake. She didn't have the heart to wake Mark up. He'd be up soon enough without her help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mark began to wake up at the smell of food cooking downstairs but before he could figure out why he smelled the food his phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey Dad what's up?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I see you've been talking to your sister," Mark observed waking up quickly at the sound of his oldest daughter's voice. "I want you to be careful."  
  
"I know, I know," Sydney said. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I'm always careful. You're just overly cautious."  
  
"I'm serious Sydney Reanna, I want you to be extra careful. Vince is losing it and you're pretty easy for him to get at," Mark told her seriously.  
  
"I will if it means that much to you," Sydney told him. "What else has been going on?"  
  
"Do you have a lot of time?" Mark asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then call back when you have more time. I'll tell you then."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later, love you," Sydney told him.  
  
"Love you to baby girl," Mark said before hanging up.  
  
Mark then decided to follow the smell of food, and found Stephanie serving herself and Sierra breakfast. "Why are you such an early bird?" Mark asked.  
  
"Hey I could have had breakfast done forty five minutes ago if I weren't so nice," Stephanie told him. "You just hate mornings."  
  
He found chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs on the stove. "I could get used to this you know," Mark said scooping food onto his plate.  
  
"Get used to what, food on the table when you wake up?" Steph asked with a smirk.  
  
"Not just that everything about this picture," Mark replied beginning to eat his breakfast.  
  
Stephanie knew he was being honest but let the comment slide without any remark for the time being. "I thought you had three daughters, anyhow that was legend floating around in the locker room," she said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Sydney's away in college, she's 20," Mark said with a smile. She loved the way he light up whenever he even mentioned his family. She wished her father were more like that. "She's in her second year. Hopefully she'll be home for a week or so in March. I can't wait to see her finally. She spend the Christmas with her grandparents in Florida."  
  
"I never thought those locker room legends where true," Stephanie said.  
  
"There's occasionally one that's true. Normally it's all B.S. though," Mark said.  
  
The rest of breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence. It almost seemed like the two knew enough about each other well enough to not have to speak. "You know it's been cold lately," Mark said when the meal was almost done.  
  
"You call this cold. It's like twenty times colder in New York," Steph told him. "You should have seen winters when I was a little girl. Shane would always dare me to try to go down this hill that Mom would never let either of us go down. We used to get each other in trouble so much."  
  
Mark knew from the look on her face that the only person that she really considered family was her brother and she always got so happy when she thought about him.  
  
"So Shane-O has taken up residence in New York," Mark said. He knew that he liked the business aspect of the company just as much as he liked being in front of all the people shocking the hell out of them.  
  
"Yeah he and Marissa divorced and she decided she wanted move to the city, so to avoid a big court battle he moved to the city and kept the original custody arrangement, which she messes with all the time," Stephanie said.  
  
Mark could remember the couple of times that he had seen Shane was always the happiest when his little girl was around. "I remember Marissa she was a pain in the butt," Mark said.  
  
The rest of the morning went smoothly. It was like Steph and Mark had lived under the same roof for a long time.  
  
"Thanks for getting Sierra to sleep; she won't go to sleep for me anymore," Mark admitted.  
  
"It's not a problem. Shane told me this morning that Vince was pretty pissed that we found Savannah and he might have been planning something new. He told me he would keep an eye on things and let me know what's going on," Stephanie said quietly. She didn't want to have to tell him that, but right now she couldn't deal with this on her own. She had another life to look out for right now too.  
  
"What really brought you back here?" Mark asked. He wanted the full story not the extremely brief version that he'd heard last night.  
  
"I talked to Paul about a week ago before I went to the doctor to see if he wanted to go with me. He was still pretty upset with all the stuff that my father had told him. He made a real ass out of himself before refusing to have anything to do with 'this child', even if it his, or me among other things. I came back and was miserable for a week and Shane told me not to over analyze anything or I'll talk myself out of it. That's when I called Savannah, and ended up here last night," Stephanie said still condensing everything. She didn't want to relive the horrible moments with Paul in any more than she had to.  
  
Mark wanted to kill the man. He'd hurt Stephanie on the mere allegations of a mad man. He knew how much of an ass Paul could be when he thought he was being played, and didn't wish that on anyone, let alone someone like Stephanie. "Can I kill him now?" Mark asked. Steph smiled remembering Shane ask her the same thing when he got home from work the night it happened.  
  
"I didn't let Shane kill him so why should I let you?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You think that Shane isn't planning Paul's demise right now?" Mark asked. "That's an act I want in on I better call him about that soon."  
  
"No don't hurt him," Stephanie said. "Watching his son or daughter grow up without knowing him will be punishment enough. I mean the baby will be a McMahon and have to know the family business."  
  
"Good point, I still want to kick his ass though," Mark said.  
  
"Maybe when you get back you'll be able to kick his ass," Stephanie said with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"How exactly would I be able to do that?" Mark asked knowing she was up to something.  
  
"I could always convince my mom to do the paper work to trade you to Raw when you get back," Stephanie said. "That means all you have to do is intimidate Eric Bischoff into giving you any sort of shot at Paul."  
  
"And your father said that the McMahon genes were wasted on you," Mark said with a smirk.  
  
"Were you totally and completely miserable without me?" Stephanie asked remembering what Savannah had told her repeatedly.  
  
"I wasn't totally and completely miserable," Mark insisted. "I don't know what my daughter's been telling you." Stephanie just glared at him. "Fine it wasn't the same without you here," He admitted.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
You've read now if you review I will be so very, very happy. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Unexpected  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Stephanie had been in Houston for almost two weeks and Valentine's Day was approaching.  
  
"Hey Dad guess what next week is?" Savannah told her father. She'd bee trying for a week to hint that Valentine's Day would be the perfect time to tell Stephanie how he felt, but so far if he'd gotten them, he let on.  
  
"Yes, Savannah," he told his daughter. "What now do you have some important date."  
  
"No way," Savannah said. "Tyler broke up with me last week. I thought you knew that."  
  
Mark was surprised. The two had been together for almost two years. The desire to kill the young man was quickly tempered by his daughter's actions. If she hadn't told him he wouldn't have known they broke up.  
  
"Dad next Friday is Valentine's Day," Savannah again reminded her father. She was getting frustrated.  
  
"I know Savannah you've only told me everyday for almost the last week," Mark said.  
  
"I can watch Sierra and you and Steph could go out or something," Savannah said.  
  
"Savannah, don't worry about it. I'll figure out what I'm doing for Valentine's Day," Mark said. This was his first hint that he was actually planning to do anything for the special day. He didn't want to say too much because he didn't want Steph to know what he was planning and his daughter sometimes said too much when she was excited. She'd been pushing them together for weeks.  
  
Stephanie who had bee standing at the doorway watching the two interact couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mark was planning something for Valentine's Day, or was he just saying that to appease his daughter and her curiosity. Savannah had been reminding her about the upcoming day a lot recently also.  
  
Mark looked up and when he saw Steph he ended all talk about Valentine's Day. Savannah told her father where she was going and then quickly exited. She'd been trying to give the adults a lot of alone time, and she was still trying to get caught up with school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Savannah got to the park where she was meeting her friends and called her sister. Sydney still wasn't sure that she was coming home for spring break the first week of March, and she was on a mission to get her sister there.  
  
"Syd," Savannah said when the phone was picked up.  
  
"Just a minute," the familiar voice of Sydney's boyfriend Justin said. Savannah sighed knowing that couldn't have been good.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said. "Savannah it better be important."  
  
"Dad needs you to come home over break," Savannah said. She wasn't going to talk no as an answer. "He's starting a new relationship and he needs to know that you're okay with everything before he'll admit his feelings, anyway that's my theory. He misses you a lot; he hasn't seen you since August."  
  
"Savannah, don't start this again. I'll let you know when I know what I'm doing," Sydney told her sister. Savannah could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Syd, please. Hasn't dad taught you that family is more important than anything? I need my big sister. So much has happened since you were here last. You rarely get to see any of us anymore, it's almost like your in invisible part of this family and we all need you."  
  
"Savannah Nicole, don't you dare try to pull a guilt trip on me. I know that you've been through a lot but there are people that are there to help you. Since when has dad cared what we thought about his relationships? Sara proved that point. It's not like I don't want to come home."  
  
"They why haven't you come home? Why didn't you even call on Christmas morning? You spent a week and a half with Nana and Papa, and then the rest with Justin's family. Half the time I can't talk to you for more than a few minutes. Just because there are other people doesn't mean that I don't need you. Dad learned his lesson from Sara and now he's so hesitant and so is Steph because of some things in her past. You Sydney Reanna Calloway are the one who is making the choice to not come home."  
  
"Don't sit there and yell at me like you don't do anything wrong. You have kept your fair share of things when you thought you needed to. You haven't always been there for everyone else. I need some time to grow up to Savannah."  
  
"Don't you care that the rest of us are trying to include you in our already chaotic life? Don't you care that we need you to help rebuild our reality? I never realized that you were this selfish. I thought I could always turn to you and you would always be there for me. Remember when you were ten and you told me you would always help me. Now you'll only be there for me when it's of your convince. I'm sorry I can't plan everything that happens in my life around your schedule."  
  
"Savannah I want to go with my friends on Spring Break, its not like I'll never come see you again. I just need some space to find out who I am instead of being who everyone thinks I am. I know Dad doesn't try to do it, but he's placed certain expectations on all of us, and I don't want to have to live up to them."  
  
"Because he wants the best for you, you're punishing the rest of us. Sydney dad wants to see you. Dad hasn't even met Justin, and I won't hesitate to tell him that you've been seeing him for almost a year and he hasn't gotten the opportunity to meet him." At this point Savannah didn't care how she got her sister there, she just cared that she was there. She knew that her sister wasn't going to come without a fight now that she had a taste of independence.  
  
"Savannah Nicole Calloway don't you dare blackmail me."  
  
"Why not? You don't have anything to hold against me." Savannah hated being this mean to her sister, but in the long run she knew it would help everyone out. Sydney was just as much a part of this family as anyone else that was living in the house.  
  
"If you're going to be that way then I guess I'll come home," Sydney eventually gave in. She did want to see her sisters and her dad did love her a lot. "Justin's going to come so you can't blackmail me again."  
  
"Okay but he might want to find a hotel or something because our guest room is currently occupied by Dad's almost girlfriend Stephanie," Savannah warned. "Dad probably wouldn't let him stay anyway."  
  
"Tell me about her," Sydney demanded  
  
"I will later, a bunch of my friends are coming," Savannah told her sister. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
There you go it's another fresh chapter. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: You know the drill anything that is remotely familiar to you I don't own.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Mark was going to go crazy, again. He had three days until Valentine's Day and he hadn't thought of anything that would be good for Valentine's Day. He'd thought of a lot of things but none of them were perfect. He'd never had as much of a desire for perfection.  
  
"Dad whatcha thinking about?" Savannah asked her father.  
  
"Nothing," Mark told his daughter.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing," Savannah told him. "Is it something about Valentine's Day?"  
  
"For volunteering to watch your sister you have a lot of interest in that particular day," Mark told his middle daughter.  
  
"Did I tell you that Syd's coming home for spring break? She said it would be the first full week of March," Savannah told his father. "Did you think of finding a nice spot and taking Steph on a picnic?"  
  
Mark wanted to hit himself he had 50 acres of land and he couldn't think of something that simple. Stephanie would love being out in the nature and the plan just being so simple. "Thanks, Savannah," Mark said. "I'm glad you convinced your sister to come home."  
  
"Dad, I'm going to warn you so you don't hurt anyone. She's bringing someone with her," Savannah said. She technically wasn't breaking her promise she never said it was a he or someone Syd had been going out with for over a year without letting the two men meet.  
  
"I had a feeling there would be something like that. You know how much your sister loves her independence," Mark said. Secretly he was thrilled that he would be able to see his oldest daughter again. He missed her so much, and hoped that he would be able to convince her to stay closer to home at least for this summer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Steph was upstairs in her room. She'd turned it into a little bit of a sanctuary for herself. She liked to spend a few hours a day just by herself to keep things into perspective and get a little break from all the chaos that was in the house. She now knew what her mother had to have gone through. It was also kind of helpful to take a nap around when Sierra did so that she could keep up with everything that evening.  
  
Valentine's Day and Mark's admission that he was attempting to plan something was on her mind a lot lately. She'd never been good at waiting for surprises, even as a child.  
  
She heard Savannah come home form wherever she'd been, and heard her stomach rumble. She was surprised since she just ate lunch a few hours ago. She was walking down the steps when she felt the baby kick. She couldn't help but smiling.  
  
"Somebody looks happy," Savannah said seeing Stephanie walk into the kitchen.  
  
"You people are weird. I've never known a family that congregated in the kitchen," Steph teased, walking past them to the fridge.  
  
"Yet, your finding yourself doing it too," Mark said. "Savannah just said that Sydney's definitely coming the first week in March."  
  
"Great," Stephanie said now rummaging through the freezer for the black cherry ice cream that she knew was there. She'd already found some caramel topping to put on it.  
  
"What weird thing are you looking for now?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Black cherry ice cream," Stephanie said taking the desired object out of the freezer. She scooped some into a bowl and poured the caramel topping on it before setting at the table. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Unless you count keeping an eye on Sierra then nothing," Savannah said. "I am unfortunately, or fortunately, dateless. Crap I have to find someone to go to prom with."  
  
Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. She remembered she'd gone to her prom with one of her brother's goons. "Go with a bunch of friends. I wish I had," Stephanie told her. "It's a lot cooler when you there with people that you want to be there with, not some last minute date."  
  
"Really? Everyone's going on about how so and so are going together," Savannah said.  
  
Mark couldn't help but watch. He loved the way both his younger daughters got along so well with Stephanie like she'd always been part of the family. It was Sydney that he was worried about. Sydney was about as hard to win trust from as he was, but somehow Stephanie had managed. Mark then remembered that he needed to talk to his oldest daughter before she got home.  
  
He quietly made his leave and went to his study where things would be quieter. He dialed the ever familiar number to reach his oldest daughter.  
  
"Hello," her voice came.  
  
"Hey princess," Mark said.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Syd said.  
  
"Your sister told me that you were coming home in a couple weeks. I thought I should warn you some of the going ons lately," Mark told her.  
  
"Yeah, good idea since Savannah hasn't told me anything," Sydney said. Mark could hear the displeasure in her voice.  
  
Mark continued to talk to his daughter while she still had a minute to hopefully listen to him. He wondered sometimes how much of what he said she actually heard. She told him about Stephanie and about Savannah doing okay, but not as well as he would like, and all the other many things going on around the house.  
  
Sydney told him about her boyfriend who was coming with her (omitting, of course, that he could have come for a week or so in the summer but she told him not to and how long they'd really been dating), and reminded her father to play nicely. Mark didn't like the sound of that one. He knew there was something that was going on there but he didn't want to push her. He really did want her to come see him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm sorry this was just a filler chapter. The next one will be better I promise. Please review. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything and sueing me would be pointless.  
  
Unexpected Chapter Seventeen  
  
Mark spent much of the afternoon getting ready for his picnic later with Stephanie. In the last week he'd scouted the perfect location, and almost everything else. Now he needed food. Him working in the kitchen wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Need help?" Savannah asked breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I thought you were keeping Stephanie entertained," Mark told his daughter.  
  
"Steph's sleeping," Savannah informed him. "Sierra will probably be up soon though."  
  
"I need food for later," Mark said.  
  
"You could order take out or let me make some food," Savannah suggested.  
  
"What should I get?" Mark asked.  
  
"Let me make food," Savannah said. She was a good cook and Steph always cooked, it was her little Valentine's gift. She also remembered previous experiences with her father's cooking skills.  
  
"Then who will keep Steph entertained?" Mark asked. He remembered the last time he tried to cook, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Parents are so dense sometimes," Savannah said. "You and Sierra can. When they both wake up you two can take Sierra to the park or something."  
  
"Where did my sweet little girl go? I've got a smart mouthed teenager in her place," Mark commented.  
  
"You might want to call Syd before she gets here in a couple of weeks, so she isn't to surprised," Savannah said ignoring his previous comment.  
  
"I know but she's always so busy she never has more than a few minutes to talk to me," Mark said.  
  
"Join the club. She rarely has time to talk to me either," Savannah said she wanted to know what was going on in her sister's head. "Don't worry about Syd tonight. It's like your first date with Stephanie."  
  
"I always worry about you guys and I always will," Mark told his daughter.  
  
Savannah got several pots and pans and began to cook. Mark took that as his cue to leave.  
  
He went upstairs to check on Sierra and Stephanie. Steph looked so peaceful when she as sleeping like none of the turmoil in her life was happening. 'Face it,' he told himself. 'You're falling for her hard.'  
  
He took a deep breath and smiled for the first time in a while. He could say he was actually happy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mark later realized that all he had to do was to keep his youngest daughter entertained. In fact he had to go up and wake Stephanie up about 4:30 so she would sleep later. After they were both awake Mark did what Savannah suggested. (He thought they teenager often had a few to many good ideas.)  
  
He got to sit there and watch two of his favorite people in the world. No if only the other two were around life would be perfect. He'd be content in his pseudo retirement. He still had a mechanic shop in Houston, but other that he didn't do much all day.  
  
"Daddy pay wit me," Sierra said grabbing his hand. She directed him over to the slide before she went up the steps. He new that she wanted him to catch her at the bottom. He wished that his two older daughters still wanted him to be that much a part of their lives.  
  
"You said Sydney was coming the first week of March?" Steph asked on the way home.  
  
"I don't know how Savannah managed to do seeing as last time I knew she was going on a cruise with a bunch of her friends, but she managed," Mark said. He wanted to make sure that Sydney actually got there before getting his hopes up to far. He knew his oldest daughter wanted more independence that he wanted to give her.  
  
"Heard anything from Shane lately?" Mark asked. He knew that Steph would tell him what was going on but he had to ask.  
  
"Not really, Shane's somehow found himself on Dad's bad side for probably the first time in his life," Steph said remembering her brother complaining that he wasn't being involved in decision making and things like he used to be the other day on the phone. "He did say that Paul was getting his ass kicked more frequently though."  
  
Mark laughed. He figured Shane had told a few strategic people that Steph and Paul were no longer together and now the bastard was paying for it. Stephanie also smiled; she liked knowing that her friends were thinking about her.  
  
"Maybe we could head out to LA for a couple days and see the Smackdown guys at their PPV," Steph suggested .She couldn't wait to see some of her friends again. She missed them so much.  
  
"Maybe who knows," Mark said. He'd already went though Linda to make sure they would be able to get backstage.  
  
The group arrived at the house each going their own away. Steph went upstairs to shower and change before whatever surprise Mark had planned. She was surprised that he hadn't dropped any hints at all. She assumed that Savannah was his co-conspirator and she hadn't left any hints either.  
  
Mark on the other and when into the kitchen to see if the food was ready yet and gather a few things to take to spot he'd chosen. He wanted every thing to be there so Steph wouldn't have any clue what was going on.  
  
Once he finished the he went upstairs took a quick shower of his own and changed. He was still done before Stephanie.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Steph nervously walked down the stairs. She hoped hey weren't going to a public place because she still felt self conscious over everything. She'd dressed in simple black pants and a light purple top.  
  
She saw Mark at the bottom of the stairs dressed as casually as she was and decided that this was definitely one surprise that she would like.  
  
Mark led her outside and through the back yard. Steph wasn't sure what to think. Before long the house was out of sight and she saw a little picnic set up in a clearing. She couldn't help but to smile. No one else would have thought of something so simple and loving. "Thank you," Steph said giving him a hug.  
  
He smiled because of how happy she was. He wanted her to have a little bit of happiness even if it was only for the evening.  
  
The two began their meal and talking. They talked about a little bit of this and that. They usually didn't have much time for adult conversations. They talked a lot about when they were younger. Eventually when the conversation began to lull they fell into a rather comfortable silence.  
  
"Steph, I think I'm falling in love with you," Mark said after a few moments  
  
"I think I already fell in love with you," Steph replied.  
  
Sorry if it was really, really fluffy, but I was in that kind of mood. Please review, things will start picking up a little next chapter 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing making suing me utterly pointless. Thank you.  
  
Unexpected Chapter Eighteen  
  
Stpeh was about to get into whatever wonderful dessert Savannah and made when Mark's phone rang. 'Sorry,' he mouthed while checking the caller ID.  
  
"What is it Syd?" He asked he oldest daughter.  
  
"The other day there was this guy following me. I didn't think much of it until I saw him again to day. He's freaking me out," Sydney explained.  
  
Steph saw marks look go from slightly annoyed to concerned and instantly knew something was wrong. "Go to a play or somewhere public. I'll be on the next flight," Mark said trying to say calm. He was doing sufficiently well for the moment.  
  
"Okay see you," Sydney said. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too, baby girl," Mark told her.  
  
"I'll call Shane and see what he knows," Stephanie said as soon as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Thanks," Mark said before calling up the airport. It was only 8:30 there still might be another flight out before the red-eye in the morning.  
  
Stephanie didn't get much new information out of her brother. They'd already suspected the Sydney was going to be Vince's next target all Shane had done was confirmed it.  
  
"Ask Shane to say with you guys," Mark suggested. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of Stephanie and the girls being here alone. This all could be just a diversion.  
  
"Shane, you think you could grab Jaden and come to Houston for a week or two? Mark will be in NYC and he'd rather not leave us here alone," Stephanie said. Mark just gave her a glare.  
  
"He's probably right. He fed you information that was incomplete and not totally accurate so you would help him," Shane told his sister, "but why grab Jaden?"  
  
"Because if Dad doesn't know that you're helping me then when you disappear he will, and Jaden is the most important thing in your life. If I were you I'd keep her as close to me as I could. I'm sure Ris wouldn't mind," Stephanie reminded him.  
  
"I'll be there either tomorrow or Monday," Shane told her. "When's Mark coming to New York?"  
  
"Tonight, but I'll let you go. I think Jaden might need you," Stephanie said hearing the familiar voice of her niece in the background.  
  
"See you soon," Shane said before hanging up.  
  
She relayed what Shane had said to Mark omitting the part where Shane had agreed with Mark as they were walking back toward the house.  
  
"Good," Mark said. "I don't want you guys leaving the property until he gets here."  
  
"We're not helpless Mark. We're just as capable of protecting ourselves as you are," Stephanie insisted. She really was touched by how much he cared.  
  
"Stephanie, Sierra's just a baby, you're pregnant, and Savannah is only a teenager. You guys are about as easy of a target for him as you can get," Mark told her seriously. He hated ordering her around but right now he felt like he was going what was best.  
  
"Okay you're right," Stephanie reluctantly agreed. "But Savannah has to go to school Monday whether or not Shane is here."  
  
"Fine," Mark gave in. School was so important for Savannah, even more important than it had been for Sydney, and he had thought that impossible.  
  
"Fine, it'll probably be to cold to do too much of anything," Stephanie agreed. She hated bargaining with Mark because on the few occasions she had to she'd ended up on the losing end.  
  
"Good," Mark said giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking into the house.  
  
"You guys are back early," Savannah said when she heard the adults walk in. She had been rummaging through the refrigerator.  
  
"I need to go see your sister tonight. I don't know when I'll be back, but Stephanie's in charge until then," Mark told his daughter. She knew it was serious by the name he called Stephanie.  
  
"You mean she isn't already?" Savannah quipped.  
  
Mark glared at her. "You know what I mean young lady," he said going up the stairs.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mark ripped through his room grabbing all that he could. He only had a little bit of time to get what he needed around.  
  
He quickly said goodbye to his daughters and Stephanie before leaving for the airport. He was driving like a mad man the whole way there.  
  
Once he got to the airport he called Sydney again. When she didn't answer he calmed himself by assuming that she was at some show or other like he'd told her to do.  
  
On the plane he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never really liked planes to begin with and all the stuff going on in his life wasn't helping any. He had yet to have the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach like he had when Savannah had vanished but he wasn't sure if it would work with Sydney being so far away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sydney caught the last two acts of a play and it was getting late. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in public places. She'd briefly considered going to a club, but, aside from her father killing her when she called again, she wasn't 21 yet (she was only a few months off though) so she probably couldn't get in anyway.  
  
She decided to take a chance and go to a restaurant. She knew considering it was Valentine's Day finding a restaurant with anything open was even rarer the than usual, but she had no where else to go.  
  
As soon as she left the theatre she saw the guy following her again. She was extremely irked by his presence. There was something about him that creeped her out more than anyone in the rest of the city. Considering the population that was pretty damned scary.  
  
'Calm down,' she told herself. 'Dad's on his way. You've spend half your life with wrestlers you can defend yourself if you need to." She took another moment to calm herself down enough to safely get to where she needed to be.  
  
For once she was able to get a cab relatively easy. Something she'd always had difficulty doing from her first day in the city. Then again she normally took the subway, but that was a big no-no at night and by herself.  
  
She tried three restaurants before finding one with a table available. She hated that it was Valentine's Day. 'No,' she said to herself. 'You hate that Justin had to go home for the weekend and you're stuck on this corny holiday by yourself.'  
  
She took as long as she could, and just before she was about to leave again before her phone rang. She answered it quickly after checking the caller ID. Her father told her to pick him up at the airport, and then they could go back to her apartment. For once she didn't argue with him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Stephanie walked by Savannah's room and saw her getting ready for bed. "Hopefully you don't have any plans for tomorrow," Stephanie said. She wished she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news, but Mark rushed out so fast that she had to be.  
  
"You have to let me got to the movies tomorrow," Savannah said. She wanted the opportunity to catch up with her friends.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but I can't until Shane gets here tomorrow or Monday. Your dad made me tell him that none of us would leave until someone else gets here," Stephanie explained.  
  
"So there's still a chance that late tomorrow afternoon I might still get to go?" Savannah clarified.  
  
"As long as Shane is here I don't have any problems with anything you've already got going on," Stephanie told her. "I did mange to get him to let you go to school Monday though."  
  
"He's so paranoid sometimes. He thinks that I'm five not 17 almost 18," Savannah said. "He's not the only person who can protect me. Who says I even want to be protected?"  
  
"He's looking out for you sweetie. He doesn't want you to get hurt. In his eyes you will always be his little girl even when your 40," Stephanie told her. "It shows how much he cares about you."  
  
"Sometimes I just want him to let me grow up."  
  
"Growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be. Life isn't always fair and most of the people in the world won't care about you, and few will care about you as much as you're Dad. Trust me savor your youth."  
  
"Thanks Steph, I'm going to bed."  
  
"No problem. I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
Steph went to her room pulled out a book and began to read. She wanted to stay wake so if Mark called tonight she could talk to him. Unfortunately after about half an hour later she found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer. There you go it's the next chapter. You've read now please review. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It would be pointless to sue me.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
While he was waiting on Sydney, Mark considered calling Stephanie but decided to make sure that Sydney was okay before calling. He was quickly growing impatient that she wasn't there. He knew it would take her a while, but it wasn't calming his nerves any.  
  
About twenty minutes later he saw his little girl. He was surprised how grown up she looked. "Hey," she said running up to him and giving him a hug. He smiled.  
  
"Let's go," Mark said.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When they got to Sydney's apartment it was really late, but Mark wasn't going to miss this opportunity to talk to his daughter. "What's been goin on?" he asked.  
  
"Dad, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll get you some blankets for the couch," Sydney said. She went to the closet and grabbed some blankets and pillows.  
  
"You can't avoid talking to me forever," Mark told her.  
  
"I know Dad but it's late and tomorrow's Sunday," Sydney told him before going to her room.  
  
Mark wasn't sure what to make of what was going on. He wasn't sure how much Sydney knew about what was going on at home, and he wasn't sure why his daughter Seemed to be avoiding him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning Stephanie woke to the sound of footsteps below, which was unusual in this house. She started to panic, but then calmed herself quickly. It had to be Savannah and Sierra.  
  
She trekked down the steps, and saw to girls giggling in the living room. Two little girls.  
  
"Aunt Stephie," Jaden said noticing her first. Stephanie gave her niece a hug.  
  
"Where is your daddy?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"In the kitchen," Jaden said turning her attention back to Elmo. Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Shane-O," she said happily entering the kitchen.  
  
"Steph," Shane said giving his sister a hug. She loved that she was looking a lot happier.  
  
"Have you and the girls had breakfast yet?" Stephanie asked already looking in the refrigerator.  
  
"Nope, I figured that you would be up soon," Shane said taking a bit out of the apple he had been munching on.  
  
Stephanie pulled out the fixings for a breakfast like normal. Before she was finished Jaden, Sierra, and Savannah were all crowded around the table. She smiled. She wanted to have a large family one day, and at the rate things were going that some day would be soon.  
  
Breakfast was a happy affair. In Stephanie's mind the only thing that could have made it better was Mark's presence and possibly Sydney's. She couldn't wait to meet the young girl.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning Mark knew he had to call Steph, or face being at the end of a McMahon temper. That wasn't something he was looking forward to.  
  
When he found her cell phone wasn't on he called the home phone.  
  
"Hello," Savannah said.  
  
"Hey baby girl," Mark said. "Is Stephanie awake?"  
  
"Yeah just a second," Savannah said before calling Stephanie to the phone.  
  
"Hi," Steph said. He could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Hey is everything okay?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, other than Shane scaring the hell out of me this morning," Stephanie said. "He got here before I woke up. How's everything over there?"  
  
"Fine. Sydney's fine. I couldn't get a glimpse of who was following her last night. Hopefully I'll only be here a few days but I might be here for a few weeks," Mark said.  
  
"I can hold things down here. It's not that big of a deal really. Take as long as you need," Stephanie said. "I don't want you to sit up there and worry about us."  
  
"I just didn't want to be surprised if it wasn't back until Syd goes on spring break," Mark said.  
  
"Sydney doesn't know about us yet does she?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really had much of a chance to figure out what Savannah's told her," Mark told her honestly. "I'm going to talk to her today though, so I guess we'll find out. I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay, love you," Stephanie said.  
  
"Love you too," Mark said before hanging up.  
  
He went into the kitchen to make some coffee. He was going to need it after the restless sleep he'd had the night before, and the day he expected to have today. He hoped Sydney would get up soon, so h could talk to her soon.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go. Review please and if there's anything you'd like to see then tell me and who knows you might just be able to see it. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything.  
  
Unexpected Chapter Twenty  
  
Mark made some coffee and waited for Sydney to wake up. They needed to talk, and he didn't want to put this off any longer. He wanted to tread carefully because he didn't want any more fireworks than necessary to go off.  
  
It wasn't long before Sydney smelled the coffee her father made and sat at the kitchen table drinking it quietly.  
  
"Syd, we need to talk," Mark said. No know how much Savannah had told her.  
  
"Dad it's Sunday, can't this wait?" Sydney asked. Despite what she thought he believed she didn't want to sit and argue with him for hours.  
  
"No, it can't. Unfortunately, Princess, the world doesn't revolve around you. I wanted to talk to you for the past few weeks but you're always busy," Mark told her.  
  
"What can't wait until tomorrow?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm seeing someone," Mark told her. "Stephanie has been staying at the house a lot and I didn't want to surprise you when you came home for Spring Break."  
  
"Oh yeah, about Spring Break," Sydney began. "I had originally planned on going on a cruise with a bunch of friends. I kind of wanted to keep those plans."  
  
"Sydney Reanna Callaway, don't you dare back out of spring break. Savannah's looking forward to this and so am I," Mark told her.  
  
"Don't guilt trip me," Sydney said.  
  
"I let you opt out of Christmas. I haven't seen you since August. You cannot opt out of spring break. You are part of this family," Mark told her.  
  
"There you go. You always do that. You can't control me; I'm not a child."  
  
"Then stop acting like a child. When you can act like an adult I'll treat you like an adult," Mark shot back.  
  
"If I don't come?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Aside from breaking your sisters heart you'll break Stephanie's. You don't even know what Sierra looks like anymore. Face it Sydney, if it were an option, not coming wouldn't be wise," Mark told her.  
  
Sydney considered confessing why she told Savannah she'd come home, but quickly realized she'd be in more trouble than Savannah would be. (It always seemed that that was the case more often than not.) "Dad it's spring break. The holiday was invented for us to have fun. Winter break was meant for going home," Sydney said.  
  
"You weren't home. If you were you would have known what was going on. You would know why I worry about you," Mark told her. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall. Now he had a clue what everyone must feel like when they argued with him.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to know. Dad I turn on the news and there's so many stories about kidnappings and murders that I rarely watch the stuff anymore," Sydney told him. This was turning into the battle of wills their conversations always became.  
  
"How can you not care? She's your sister, your own flesh and blood," Mark said.  
  
"I don't know how to help her. Hell there's probably nothing we can do to help her especially if she keeps it all bottled up," Sydney told him.  
  
"Stephanie and I are the ones who reassure her when who she really wants is you. Unfortunately you're the closest thing to a mother she has. You're time would be enough to help her. How many times have you told her you were to busy to talk to her?"  
  
"School isn't a picnic you know."  
  
"No, Syd, I don't know because you never call me and let me know what's going on. I get a 'Hi, how are you? I'm fine. Gotta go.' every couple of months and I'm supposed to be okay with everything?"  
  
"I'm sorry it don't have time for conversations with you and Savannah, but there's a lot going on here," Sydney told him.  
  
"I'm not asking for lengthy conversations. I'm asking for like ten minutes two or three times a week. You know so I don't panic when I don't hear anything for weeks and get a panicky phone call from you."  
  
"I'm sorry there's always an essay to write or an exam to study for. I'm sorry I want to make you proud of me," Sydney said.  
  
"Little girl, I'm always proud of you. If you were working a minimum wage dead end job I would still be proud of you. You'll always be special to me not matter what," Mark said softening and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"It's hard with Savannah and Sierra always needing you. I never had enough time to spend with you," Sydney said. She buried her head against his chest. She hadn't been this close to her father in years.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry you felt lost in the shuffle. Next time it happens you have every right to yell and scream at me, just don't pull away from me," Mark said. "I still want you to meet Stephanie."  
  
"Why?" Sydney asked. "You didn't listen to us about Sara."  
  
"I know and it was incredibly stupid," Mark said. "If I had I would have saved myself, and you guys, a lot of pain."  
  
Sydney felt the tension she'd felt the last few days melt away in her father's arms. She hadn't been held like this since she was like fifteen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next week and a half Stephanie and Shane learned how hard it was to get things done during normal business hours. It seemed that Jaden and Sierra weren't content with whoever wasn't busy.  
  
Shane couldn't help but watch his sister. He had been afraid that he hadn't given her the right advice when she encouraged her to come back, but seeing her face the first morning when Mark called erased all his doubts. Seeing her with Mark's children erased any doubts that might have come up.  
  
"Shane," Steph said after she put the kids to bed, "thanks for coming here and not even questioning anything."  
  
"Stephie, you're my baby sister. I'd do anything for you," Shane said.  
  
The siblings talked for a while longer before turning in for the night. Stephanie thought about Mark and all the things that had happened and for the first time she realized despite all the negative things that happened the last few months she was happy.  
  
Her big accomplishment the last week and a half was, as long still as he agreed, to get Mark back on Raw after Wresltemania, where he'd been originally set to return.  
  
______________________________________________________________ There you go. Please review, and as always suggestions are welcome. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I' m not a McMahon so I don't own anyone or anything. I don't make any money either, which is a shame considering I'm a college student and college is expensive.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
It was almost three weeks after Mark arrived in New York City, and he was finally going home. He couldn't have been more thrilled.  
  
Sydney, on the other hand, was nervous. She hadn't been home since August. She knew a lot about Stephanie, and hand even talked to her on the phone once, but she couldn't help but think that her father wasn't telling her something important about the woman. She guessed she would have to find out when she got there.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Calloway house was a flutter with activity. Everyone was excited, nervous or a little bit of both.  
  
"Steph, where's my light purple shirt?" Savannah asked.  
  
"Which light purple shirt?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"The one with glittery stars on it," Savannah called.  
  
"Did you check the laundry room?" Stephanie asked vaguely remembering washing it a few days ago.  
  
"Aunt Stephie, braid my hair please," Jaden asked handing Stephanie a hair tie.  
  
Stephanie didn't admit it to anyone but she really didn't mind the domestic stuff she had been doing. Maybe it was because this time around she wanted to do it.  
  
"Look Steph you little Suzy home maker," Shane teased. "I thought you promised you wouldn't ever do that."  
  
"I don't mind because I choose to. Besides I'm coming back after the baby's born and I'm catching Wrestlemania live," Stephanie told him.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to see Paul again?" Shane asked. "He's still probably pretty pissed at you, and so's Dad."  
  
"Shane, Dad and Paul have run my life long enough. I'm going to do what I want. Mark and my other friends will be there," Stephanie told him.  
  
"If they forgive you for losing contact with you," Shane pointed out.  
  
"Shane you're going to be there," Stephanie pointed out. She needed to see her mother and get some advice. Her mother had been her confidant for as long as she could remember.  
  
Things continued to be crazy for much of the morning. Shortly after lunch Stephanie said that she was going to go upstairs and take a nap, but demanded that she be woke up when Mark got home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was about one thirty when Mark and Sydney arrived home. She took a deep breath and followed her father into the house. It was now or never.  
  
"Dad," Savannah said as soon as the door opened.  
  
"Baby girl," Mark greeted giving her a hug. Sierra came running at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Daddy," she said clinging to her father's leg.  
  
Mark picked the little girl up and gave her a long hug before putting her down again. He also noticed another little girl poking her head out of the living room.  
  
"Where's Steph and Shane?" Mark asked.  
  
"Shane's in the kitchen doing some work. Steph's upstairs sleeping. She wanted someone to wake her up when you got here," Savannah told him. "I'm going to take the girls outside."  
  
Mark and Sydney both went upstairs. Sydney to put her stuff away, and Mark to wake Stephanie.  
  
When Mark entered the room he didn't want to wake her up, but he knew he had to. "Steph, hon wake up," he said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Stephanie let out a groan but opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. She smiled when she saw Mark. "Hey stranger," She greeted getting up.  
  
"Syd's downstairs, let's go see her," Mark said grabbing her hand.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Downstairs Sydney waited nervously. Her sisters seemed to like the woman very much so she didn't think that there was to much to worry about. She hated this.   
  
The last week had been unbearable anyway, but this was almost worse. She just wanted to get this over with. That's when she saw her dad and a very pregnant Stephanie McMahon. 'What a second,' she told herself, 'isn't she married?'  
  
"Dad, I thought Stephanie was married," Sydney said.  
  
"She's divorced," Mark said simply.  
  
Sydney knew there was so much more to this story. She wanted to hear it now before she could jump to her own conclusions which were usually wrong anyway. "Okay, anything else that I should know before I draw any conclusions?"  
  
Stephanie began telling her story before Mark could. She wanted to tell it because it was easier that way, and Sydney deserved to hear it first hand.  
  
At the end as much as she wanted to find fault with the woman, Sydney couldn't. Not for that anyway. Sydney was still kind of freaked about the age thing though. Stephanie was only like seven years older than her. She didn't say anything yet, but she would if it became really freaky. If her father trusted the woman enough to leave Savannah and Sierra home with her and her sisters trusted her enough to stay here with she was someone worth giving the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Sydney then went outside to play with her sisters.  
  
"I think that went well," Stephanie said remembering herself at that age.  
  
"It went well. She's not still in here screaming and yelling, so it can't be that bad," Mark reassured. "She's very much like me in that sense. If there's something she doesn't think is right then she'll tell you and won't let you forget.  
  
"Guess what?" Stephanie said putting a grin on her face. She had to tell him now otherwise she would burst.  
  
"What?" Mark asked.  
  
"After Wrestlemania you will be on Raw," Stephanie said excitedly. She hoped that he would be thrilled.  
  
"I completely forgot that I was returning at Wrestlemania. Thanks Steph for the switch to Raw. Don't be to upset if I kick Paul's ass a couple times. I swear I won't hurt him to bad, just rough him up a little bit," Mark said. He remembered how much he was actually looking forward to returning and he couldn't help but to be excited.  
  
"Fine, but if you put him out of action then someone's going to have to hurt you," Stephanie told him. "I'm so happy that you're back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back. What are we going to do about the girls until the end of the school year?" Mark asked. Stephanie smiled that he had just said we instead of I. The thought had just dawned on him.  
  
"We'll figure something out," Stephanie told him. "I could say with them. I'm pretty much useless until the baby is born."  
  
"What would the fun of that be? I won't be here to scare the living hell out of Savannah's next boyfriend," Mark said.  
  
"Hey I can be pretty scary myself. What would you like for dinner?" Stephanie asked. This seemed so natural. "I'm going to be at Wrestlemania. It's a McMahon tradition for all of us to be there, and I have some bridges to rebuild."  
  
"Just be careful," Mark said knowing how her father and Paul had always tried to control her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Shane saw his and heard the conversation between his sister and Mark. He smiled. He couldn't believe that they were the only ones that couldn't see that they were destined to be together. Or did they? They seemed pretty comfortable together and Mark had just referred to his girls as their girls indirectly. Maybe they knew more than everyone thought.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
There you go the next chapter waiting for you to review. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: Things haven't changed since the last thing I posted. Vince still won't return my phone calls, so I don't own anything.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Stephanie was nervous about everything that was going on. She was again in Madison Square Garden for the extravaganza that always was Wrestlemania. She as going to be in the same building as Paul and her father for the first time in months. This wasn't going to result in good things.  
  
"Stephie, you'll be fine," Mark soothed. He grabbed her and before entering the building.  
  
"Thanks, Mark," Stephanie responded.  
  
"Steph please stay away from you father and Paul unless someone is with you," Mark said. He was going to worry but maybe this way he wouldn't worry so much.  
  
"I have no intention on going near my father with or without anyone. Paul is another story. I need to finish up some business on my terms," Stephanie told him.  
  
Mark knew on her own terms meant by herself. He admired that about her even with the adversity she'd faced recently. "Be careful, Stephie, be careful," Mark muttered barely audible.  
  
Shortly after they entered the building and dumped their stuff in Mark's locker room the pair split up. Stephanie knew there was no better time to start than now.  
  
Mark was trying to get in the zone it had been nearly four months since he stepped into a ring, and about three since he even thought about it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Stephanie decided that she would talk to Kurt first. She'd kept in touch with him the longest. She walked to his door and nervously knocked. She hoped that he didn't hate her.  
  
She saw the look of surprise on Kurt's face. She didn't know if it was her presence, the fact that she was pregnant or both. 'Most likely both,' Stephanie told herself.  
  
"Hi, Steph," he managed to spit out.  
  
"Hey Kurt, long time no see," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said.  
  
"Let's find a quiet place to talk," Stephanie suggested.  
  
"Are you sure Paul's not going to be pissed?" Kurt asked. The last time they talked she was in tears because of him.  
  
"Who cares what Paul thinks?" Stephanie asked. "There's no Paul and I anymore."  
  
Kurt had a lot of questions. "We can get some food and come back and talk," Kurt suggested.  
  
Stephanie agreed. When they returned to Kurt's locker room, she began to tell him almost everything. She felt so good being able to talk to someone aside from Mark. She needed some variety. Kurt just listened to his one time best friend. He couldn't believe what she'd been through. He wanted to kill Paul and Vince simultaneously. He wasn't sure it was possible but thought it was worth attempting, until he promised not to do something stupid.  
  
Stephanie spent the next hour or so telling her friends she was sorry and asking for forgiveness. She felt better knowing she had at least a few friends.  
  
Eventually the time came. Stephanie knew she didn't want to do this alone, but she had to. It was time to confront Paul. She wanted to damn him to hell but she couldn't.  
  
She got to the Evolution locker room and nervously knocked on the door. She had to do this. Paul opened the door. Initially she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. She quickly decided it was a bad thing. He was still very angry.  
  
"Look, Paul, I don't want to fight," Stephanie told him quickly and as calmly as she could manage. "I just want you to sign something saying you don't want any parental rights to our baby, when you realize this baby is ours."  
  
"I wouldn't try to claim to be the father of your child," Paul said with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Then prove it by signing the papers, or we could do a DNA test and prove it then make you sign the papers," Stephanie told him.  
  
"To do the DNA test you'd have to have a sample of my DNA," Paul pointed out.  
  
"I can't believe you are gullible enough to continue to believe my father's lies. Do you want to know the truth or do you want to continue to live in your fantasy world? I'm sorry that the truth doesn't fit into your perfect little world, but I can't help that," Stephanie told him. Her temper was beginning to rise.  
  
"The truth is you're a lieing, conniving, whore," Paul spat angrily. "You think a few pretty words will make everything better, but it won't."  
  
"I don't want you Paul. I've moved on. I have a little baby inside me that deserved to have a father. You aren't willing to be that father. You know when I told you about the doctor appointment it was because I thought the baby might bring us back together. I wanted us to be a family. I was wrong, because even then my heart was with someone else. You never let me hear my side of the story. I don't even know who my father claimed that I slept with," Stephanie told him.  
  
"The fact that you're with him now proves the rumors true."  
  
"I never slept with Mark. I didn't even stay with him until after we were divorced. The only person I slept with while we were married was you. I don't know what would possess you to think otherwise. I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath."  
  
"Steph don't leave," Paul said softening a little.  
  
"No, Paul. You've controlled me long enough. If I were to go back with you it would only happen again."  
  
"What if I want a DNA test?" Paul asked.  
  
"Then I'll let you. You still wont get to see the baby though. I'll fight with everything I have to keep my baby from you."  
  
"You were the one who wanted a DNA test; now you don't. What do you want Steph?"  
  
"I only wanted to prove you were the father. You can sign the papers now and never have to deal with it again. The issue would be closed. You obviously don't want anything to do with the baby. I believe you said 'I never want any thing to do with your sorry ass or your baby again' last time we talked. Just a few minutes ago I was a 'lieing, conniving whore'."  
  
"Steph I said those things out of anger. I was angry at you and when I saw you here my anger returned. If the baby is ours why can't we stay together and raise him or her?"  
  
"Now who's playing games?" Stephanie asked. "You're right a few pretty words will not fix this. If you don't have any intention of signing these papers, I'll be on my way."  
  
Down the hall Stephanie took a deep breath. She'd confronted him without yelling or screaming or anything. She felt proud of herself. Now was the tricky part, she had to find her mother without running into her father.  
  
It took a while but she got to have the much needed conversation with her mother. She needed reassurance she was doing the right thing. Stephanie was surprised when Linda told her she wished she had the courage to get Shane and Stephanie out from Vince's thumb . Stephanie told her mom it wasn't courage, she had Shane and Mark everyday. She would still be with Paul if it weren't for them. She reminded her mother that she had a lot more support than she ever did. Vince did the same thing to Linda that Paul did to Stephanie.   
  
Linda and Stephanie had a longer conversation than they had in a long time. Stephanie felt so happy about it. She missed her mother more than anything else. Now hopefully, if her father didn't say anything against it she would be able to have more frequent conversations with her mother.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Look, look it's another chapter. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Unexpected

Chapter Twenty Three

Mark made several appearances on Raw in the two months following Wrestlemania, but decided he wanted some more time off when Stephanie entered the final months of her pregnancy. He wanted to be there when the baby was born.

Somewhere along the way he and Stephanie had gotten engaged, Shane moved to Houston, and Sydney was transferring to a college closer to home though he wasn't sure which one. It had been a crazy ride the last several months.

Stephanie refused to find out the sex of the baby so the couple had spent more hours than either could count trying to name the baby, but had yet to reach success with a name for either sex.

Mark was on his last plane ride home for a while. Honestly he was thinking more and more about retiring when his current contract was up at the end of the year. He wasn't sure that he could physically and emotionally spend all the time away from home all the time. His joints couldn't take the stress of both being a father and a wrestler. Being a father was the most important of the two without a doubt. 

* * * * * * *

Stephanie was helping Savannah with her graduation and open house invitations. Both were coming up in about three weeks. She was so big she could hardly do anything, but she was happy for the first time in a long time.

She was also anxiously awaiting Mark's return that evening and Sydney's the next day. She remembered how excited and happy Mark was when he told her he was coming home for a couple months and that Sydney was staying at home for the rest of the summer save a week and a half trip to her grandparents house, which is why she was coming home tomorrow.

She was also getting excited about the baby all though it was getting annoying always having someone check on her. It seemed like there was always someone. The one good thing about it was she was talking to her mom a lot more.

"Hey little one calm down," she said rubbing her stomach. The baby was being extremely active at the moment. She thought it was going to be a girl, and Mark thought it was going to be a boy. Mark said the baby was to active to be a girl. Steph didn't argue with him.

* * * * * * *

Mark came home to quiet house which was a rarity. He found Savannah and Sierra in the kitchen having a snack and assumed that Stephanie was sleeping.

"Daddy," Sierra said getting up and giving him a big hug. She was almost two and he'd been gone much of her short life but she still loved him more than anything. He admitted that he wasn't gone as much as when Sydney and Savannah were her age, but it was still a lot more than he would like.

He hung out with his little girls for a while. As much as Savannah hated being referred to as his little girl, she always would be. Then he proceeded upstairs to find Stephanie. Coming home today had reaffirmed his theory to not renegotiate a contract after this one ran out. If he got bored later, which he doubted, then he could start a mechanic shop or something.

He watched Stephanie for a few moments before letting her know he was home. He still loved watching her sleep.

"Steph, I know you want to return after the baby's born but once my contract is up, I don't think I'm going to renegotiate it," Mark told her.

"That's fine. I'm not even sure I want to go back anymore. I was really interested, but then I realized what I would be missing. I would miss the day to day things. I might not see the baby's first steps or words. I don't want to miss out on those things," Stephanie told him. They were both relieved they had said that.

The rest of the evening was pretty normal, even by more conventional standards.

* * * * * *

Three weeks later in the middle of the night Steph woke up, which wasn't unusual seeing as the baby usually wanted to be active when she was trying to sleep.

She immediately had to go to the bathroom which again was pretty typical. The baby was fond of kicking right near her bladder. That's when she felt what must have been a contraction. It passed quickly and she decided to wait for the next one to say something to Mark.

About twenty minutes later she woke Mark up. "It's time," she told him.

The pair ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, before making their way to the hospital.

* * * * * * *

Mark called Shane shortly after they arrived at the hospital. The doctor said it was likely that Stephanie would be in labor for several more hours. Steph wanted him to call Shane now anyway.

Mark had to laugh when he heard Shane's greeting when he picked up the phone, as it was about 4:30 in the morning. He told Shane what was going on and of course Shane said he'd be there soon despite that Mark said it would probably be several more hours before the baby made his first appearance.

* * * * * * *

That afternoon at 3:52 Stephanie gave birth to a baby boy. When she held him in her arms she knew that she didn't want to go back and have an onscreen role. She would miss him so much. After a few moments she let Mark hold him.

Mark held the little boy and felt the same awe that he had the first time he held each of the girls. For all intents and purposes the little boy was his. The DNA didn't matter He was the one who was with Stephanie through much of her pregnancy, and made the middle of the night trips to get whatever weird food she was craving at the moment.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked gently.

The couple had spent weeks trying to figure out a name and just the previous day they had. "Caleb Shane Callaway," Stephanie told the nurse. Mark smiled. He had left the last name totally up to Stephanie.

"I'm going to take him out and let Shane and the girls see him," Mark sdi.

"Just have them come in here. They're going to want to see me, too. At least I think they will," Stephanie said with as small exhausted smile. She wanted to see her family before she fell asleep.

Mark smiled at her before asking the nurse to bring him in. Moments later they were all gathered around Stephanie's bed.

Shane was happy to see his sister, though exhausted was okay and to see his nephew. He smiled as held the little boy who didn't yet have any features that were obviously Paul's. Shane hoped never would.

"What's his name?" Shane asked. Last time he knew they hadn't decided on a name.

"Caleb Shane," Stephanie said yawning. 

Shane wanted to know about the last name but wasn't nosey enough to ask. He made a mental note to ask later. "Congrats you guys. I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll talk to you later, sis," Shane said giving his sister a hug.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get out of here," Steph said.

"Good luck finding the time. Having a baby at home is going to eat up most of your time," Shane told her before leaving.

Sydney and Savannah also left shortly after Shane did. They figured their dad and Steph needed some alone time and Steph needed some sleep.

"Since we know we have a brother we should probably start sorting though the clothes and finish setting up the crib," Savannah said when they got home.

"Now you understand how weird it is to have a sibling young enough to be your own child?" Sydney asked remembering how her sister couldn't understand how Sierra's birth kind of freaked her out.

"True," Savannah said.

* * * * * * *

Mark and Stephanie didn't talk. Mark sat with her while Stephanie fell asleep. He was getting tired himself but he wanted to stay with Steph.

When he fell asleep he decided to peek through the nursery window to watch his most likely sleeping son. He remembered anytime he brought anyone to see the girls they were always sleeping.

He watched the helpless baby and smiled that Caleb would have a mom, dad and three older sisters who loved him. Not all kids had that kind of support.

* * * * * * *

Stephanie and Caleb spent the standard day and a half in the hospital, before being released. Steph was happy to leave as she usually thought of death and injury when she was in the hospital.

"Think you can handle middle of the night crying?" Steph asked on the way home.

"I've spent the last five months working or getting you food in the middle of the night, I think I can handle it for a while longer," Mark told her.

"It could be more than a while, depending on how difficult Caleb wants to be.

"Great I may never have a goodnights sleep until they all move out," Mark joked.

"Quit being over dramatic. I think you will unless you have another child no one knows about," Steph told him.

"Well…" Mark said jokingly.

"Don't make me call Glenn so he can rat you out," Steph teased.

"There aren't anymore," Mark reassured.

* * * * * * *

Sydney and Savannah couldn't wait for Mark and Stephanie to get home. They'd made some changes to the nursery to make it a little more boyish.

Stephanie walked in carrying a sleeping Caleb and Mark had her bags. "Dang these baby carriers are heavy," Stephanie said. "I should have let you carry it."

"Come look," Savannah said leading the way to the nursery.

Steph was amazed at what the girls had been able to accomplish by themselves.

_____________________________________

Look it's another completed chapter. Read and Review please.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: This is the last chapter. It's coming to an end, but I have an idea for a sequel so I think that there will be more to come. I'm also working on the sequel to Fine Line Between Love and Hate so hopefully they will both be out soon.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Stephanie was kind of nervous. Today her and Mark were getting married. It wasn't nervousness for the rest of her life to begin, she was actually excited about that, but she was nervous that someone like Paul or her father would ruin things for them. It was supposed to be her special day, so she decided that she wasn't going to let anything ruin it for her.  
"Steph, relax. Everything is going to be fine," Sydney said bringing Caleb in.  
"I know, actually as long as my dad and Paul stay away things will be all good," Stephanie told her.  
"My dad wanted to see if you were ready," Sydney said.  
"All I need is someone to help me with the veil," Stephanie said. "Are your sisters ready?"  
"Yeah, we're all read. We're so excited. You and Dad are perfect for each other," Sydney said. "Dad's going crazy."  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Steph said.  
Sydney put nine month old Caleb on down and helped Stephanie with her veil and hair. "I'll tell Dad we'll be ready to go in five and send Shane back this way," she said. "Do you want Caleb to stay here?"  
"Yeah, we need a few minutes of cuddle time before everything starts," Stephanie said. "Thanks for running all those errands, and I'd like to see the girls before things start though."  
"Okay," Sydney said before leaving.  
Stephanie was so happy that her and Sydney were getting along. They had some rough times before they got to where they are. She knew it had to have been difficult for the younger woman who was only six years younger than she.  
In a few minutes the room was buzzing. Shane, Savannah, and Sierra arrived. Stephanie spent a few minutes with the girls before telling her brother that she was ready.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Shane asked.  
"Yeah, Shane. Mark makes me more happy than anything else," Stephanie told him and gave him a smile.  
"If you happy then I can't convince you not to do it, but if he hurts you I'll have to hurt him," Shane said before he walked his baby sister down the aisle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mark was about to go crazy. There was a point that he wasn't sure he could love again, but no he was sure that he could go through with this. Without Stephanie he wasn't sure what he'd be, but he knew he wouldn't be the man he was right now.  
He couldn't wait to see his bride. He wanted to get through today so they could begin the rest of their life together. He waited for so long to find the kind of love that he'd found with Stephanie. He wasn't going to let her slip away if it killed him.  
"Dad, Steph said she'd be ready in about five," Sydney said. She wanted to talk to Savannah and Sierra for a minute," Sydney said. "Relax., this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."  
"Do you think your mom's watching us now?" Mark asked. He and his first wife, Serena, had been happy, but she died when Sydney was seven and Savannah was three. He still missed her from time to time.  
"Yeah and she's happy that your happy," Sydney reassured her father. She also gave him a hug. "You look great. Steph would have to be crazy to thing other wise."  
"Thanks little girl. Let's get ready," Mark said.  
It was only a few minutes before the wedding march began and he saw his first glimpse of Stephanie, and she took his breath away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paul just heard from Linda that Stephanie was getting remarried. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Now that the rage had boiled down and he was able to again think clearly, maybe Stephanie was right about Vince manipulating him. Maybe Steph hadn't been unfaithful, and the little boy he's seen so many pictures of in Linda's office was really his.  
He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts, which unfortunately was unsuccessful. He didn't know what brought about the thoughts of Stephanie on, and he was even more clueless about what would rid him of them. He didn't have the time to think about it either. Something possessed him to buy a plane ticket to Houston and he wasn't going to miss the flight for anything.  
He quickly threw a few days worth of clothing and minimal toiletries into an overnight bag then headed for the airport. He barely had time to think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stephanie slowly walked down the aisle and felt surprisingly relieved. She hadn't seen or heard hide nor hair from her father or Paul. She also saw the love in Mark's eyes and knew they would make it through everything that could be thrown at them., and the day would be perfect since the people they loved were with them.  
She listened absently to the priest as the ceremony began. They had designed the ceremony to include each of the children so no one would feel left out of the new family. They were going to be a single unit.  
She didn't say a word or even appear to be listening until the priest said something about declaring their intentions.  
The ceremony went surprisingly smoothly. No one interrupted and no one did anything else to sabotage the moment. Steph and Mark had never been happier.  
The reception began smoothly. The reception was at the house, which was filled with family and friends. There hadn't been any unexpected guests.  
Stephanie and Mark circulated around the rooms that contained guests and, of course, danced, which Mark wasn't exactly thrilled about. He definitely could have done without that part.  
It didn't take long for dinner to begin, and of course Shane had to speak claiming it was tradition. Stephanie pleaded with him to wait until after the meal, and thankfully she managed to convince him.  
However when the meal ended Stephanie hadn't convinced him to wait even longer. "When I first heard about Mark and Stephanie having a thing for each other I laughed among other things. When I saw her without him she was absolutely miserable, and from what I hear he was equally as miserable. When I saw them together for the first time I knew this was it. The kind of love that lasts forever. I wish them all the happiness in the world," Shane toasted causing his sister to blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paul couldn't believe the grandeur at the Calloway house. He knew he had to have missed the wedding, which he wasn't sure if was a good or bad thing at the moment. He didn't want to make a scene (or maybe subconsciously he did), but he did want to see if Stephanie was as happy as everyone said she was and see his son. Well, he thought it was his son. Maybe he should have the DNA test Steph talked about a while ago done. Then at least he would know for sure.  
He saw the people dancing, talking, and generally having a good time. He quickly scanned the area hoping to quickly find Stephanie before someone like Shane or Mark found him.  
He found her and quickly went over to her.  
"Paul, I thought I said I never wanted to see you again," Stephanie said harshly. "This is supposed to be my day."  
"Stephanie, I want to tell you that maybe you were right. I shouldn't have freaked out when your dad talked to me. Maybe your son is actually ours," Paul said.  
"You lost that right when you told me you were positive the child wasn't yours. You lost that right when you called me a whore," Stephanie said. "Please get off my property."  
Paul not wanting to cause a scene for which he would get his ass kicked to no end. He could take on Mark or Shane individually, but this wasn't a fair fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Steph, I love you more than anything," Mark said before he kissed her.  
"I love you, too," Stephanie replied.

  
Thanks for reading please review


End file.
